Eu Sou Uma Bruxa!
by Pherein.Nike
Summary: Era Medieval... época de guerras e conflitos na Europa... uma noite, uma jovem bruxa se une com outros jovens hereges, e todos partem para uma grande aventura para salvarem um pequeno garoto e conhecer novas pessoas. UA capítulo final!
1. Chapter 1

**Olá! Aqui estou eu com mais uma fic UA de InuYasha! **

**Todos - Ah, nãããoo!**

**Kimi - Hahaha, voces vão ter que me aturar XD**

**Boum, essa fic fala sobre a era Medieval, só que na Europa... fala sobre bruxas e hereges e vai ter alguns capítulos dark... como ese por exemplo XD tomara que não tenha uma fic como essa aqui no site O.o não gosto de plagiar ninguém XD**

**Esse cap, tá curtinho, mas o próximo vai ser maior...capítulo feito em tempo record de quarenta minutos! To me superando XD**

**Espero que gostem e boa leitura!**

**Eu sou uma bruxa!**

**Capítulo I**

Europa, 1445. Época em que algumas mulheres eram vistas como bruxas e feiticeiras. Época de conflitos, pobreza e onde a igreja detinha todo poder. Era nesta época que vivia Kagome Higurashi. Era uma donzela que vivia trabalhando em um feudo. Apesar de ser pobre era muito bonita e se vestia bem, por isso era muito cortejada pelos homens. Mas ela escondia um segredo e estaria perdida se ele fosse revelado, por isso sempre tentava manter-se de boca fechada.

Certa noite começou uma perseguição de bruxas e hereges e a cidade estava um caos. Pessoas correndo e gritando apavoradas, crianças separadas das mães chorando no meio da multidão... algumas pessoas sendo queimadas nas fogueiras... estava parecendo um inferno na Terra.

Kagome começou a correr desesperada, tentando encontrar um esconderijo, quando alguém que ela não conhecia a pega pelo braço e a conduz rapidamente para um abrigo. As duas começam a correr, com dificuldade, se desviando das pessoas que vinham em sentido contrário. Uma chuva começa a cair, dificultando a visão.

- Por aqui, vamos! Rápido! – as duas entram e trancam a entrada. Kagome observa o local e se impressiona. O lugar era grande, mas com pouca luz, iluminado apenas por algumas velas que estavam em cima de uma mesa de madeira. Em uma cadeira estava sentado um rapaz que Kagome não pôde reconhecer, pois ele estava escondido por uma capa preta que cobria todo o seu corpo e seu rosto. Ela ficou com um pouco de medo por estar ali com estranhos.

- Você pode ficar aqui enquanto essa confusão não acaba... toalha? – disse a moça, que aparentava ter a mesma idade de Kagome, 15 ou 16 anos, entregando uma toalha de pano para Kagome se secar. Era muito bonita também, usava um vestido longo e rodado, da cor vinho, de manga comprida e gola alta. Ela não parecia se rica, na verdade parecia fazer parte da plebe, pois o vestido que usava estava com vários remendos. Ela levava um colar no pescoço, que aparentava ser mais um amuleto. Nele estavam inscritas as iniciais S e K. O que será que aquilo poderia significar?

- Como... como é o seu nome, senhorita? – Kagome perguntou.

- Sango. E o seu é Kagome.

- Como sabe o meu nome? – ela se espantou com a afirmação de Sango e até derrubou a toalha no chão.

- Nós sabemos muita coisa sobre você. Sabemos porque você nunca fala muito de você mesma, porque você sempre se esconde, nós sabemos de tudo.

- Não é possível... eu escondo esse segredo com a minha alma!

- Nada é impossível, garota. – finalmente o homem de capa havia falado. – Você quer saber como nós descobrimos?

- Sim. Ainda não consigo acreditar.

- Uma noite, Sango estava passando por uma estrada, na floresta. Era mais ou menos meia noite e se escondeu quando ouviu vozes de mulheres cantando no meio de uma clareira. Elas estavam fazendo magia. E uma delas era você. Portanto, a senhorita tem poderes espirituais.

- Sango, você ficou observando?

- Sim. Foi muita sorte eu estar passando por aquele caminho, naquela noite e aquela hora! Acho que não é sempre que vocês se reúnem assim, não é mesmo?

- Você está certa. Nos reunimos apenas nas luas novas. Ou nas luas cheias. São as melhores épocas para se fazer magia.

- Continuando a história, quando eu vi aquela seita, fiquei apavorada e saí correndo. Mas pude ver seu rosto. Depois, descobri qual era o feudo que você morava, e então ficou fácil. Comecei a conversar com pessoas que conheciam você e me disseram que era muito estranho, pois todas as noites de lua nova ou lua cheia você saía de casa e voltava apenas de manhã. Eu juntei todas essas informações e então contei tudo para ele. – ela aponta para o homem de capa. – O mais engraçado é que você escondia tudo tão bem que ninguém desconfiava que você é uma bruxa.

- Você não contou para ninguém, não é?

- Claro que não. Nós precisamos de sua ajuda.

- Vocês precisam de mim? O.o

- Sim, menina. Nós somos hereges como você. – o homem levanta as mãos e as leva até o capuz que cobria seu rosto, jogando-o para trás, assim revelando seu rosto. Kagome levou um susto quando o viu. Ele possuía olhos amarelos, orelhas de cachorro, caninos bem desenvolvidos e garras.

- Você... você é... um monstro...

- Me chame de InuYasha.

Kagome cai de joelhos no chão. Estava branca e parecia estar com medo.

- T-tem mais pessoas como você por aqui?

- Ah, sim. Mas você não deve ter visto nunca porque nos escondemos e saímos apenas à noite. Mais ou menos como você, mas saímos para fazer maldades.

- Nunca imaginei que vocês existissem. Acreditava antes, apenas em criaturas como fadas, gnomos e duendes. – ela se vira para Sango. – Você também é um youkais?

- Não. Eu sou apenas uma humana que vai contra os valores da Igreja. Não acredito em nada do que aqueles hipócritas dizem.

- Por que você se juntou a eles?

- Porque eu... eu preciso salvar meu irmão.

- Seu irmão?

- Sim... seu nome é Kohaku.

- "Então aquelas iniciais no pingente são de Sango e Kohaku". – Kagome pensou. – O que aconteceu com seu irmão?

- Ele vai ser morto se eu não agir rápido. O senhor deste feudo acredita que ele tenha poderes como você, mas isso não é verdade. Daqui a três meses vão matá-lo.

- Como se chama o dono deste feudo?

- Naraku. Ele é maligno. Gosta de fazer as pessoas sofrerem. Fez todos acreditarem que Kohaku estava cometendo todos aqueles roubos e mortes... mas não foi ele... não foi... não foi... – algumas lágrimas escorrem pelo rosto de Sango. Ela se ajoelha no chão e esconde os rosto com as mãos. Kagome vai até ela e a consola.

- Não fique assim... tudo vai dar certo, você vai ver. Eu vou ajudá-la.

- Obrigada... não podemos deixar que o matem... – Sango tira o colar do pescoço – esse colar é o meu tesouro mais valioso. Papai me deu em seu leito de morte... disse para eu cuidar bem de meu irmão. Não posso decepcioná-lo.

A porta se abre, revelando um rapaz de olhos azuis e cabelos curtos e pretos, vestindo uma capa preta e botas de couro. Diferentemente de InuYasha, podia-se ver o rosto deste rapaz.

- Miroku! Já estava ficando preocupada! – Sango se levanta e vai até ele.

- Sango! Andou chorando de novo? – ele observa que os olhos dela estavam muito vermelhos. Ela acena afirmativamente com a cabeça. – E quem é ela? – pergunta, apontando para Kagome.

- Esta é Kagome, aquela moça de que lhe falei.

- Ah, sim! Senhorita Kagome, que prazer em vê-la! – ele vai até ela e pega suas mãos. – Você gostaria de ter um filho meu?

- O que? O.o

- Miroku! Já disse que se quiser se casar comigo terá que deixar de ser mulherengo!

- Eu sei, Sango, mas não dá pra evitar u.u

- Dessa vez passa. Mas da próxima não vai ter perdão!

- Tudo bem u.u

Kagome observava a briga com uma gota na cabeça. InuYasha não agüentava mais ver aquela discussão sem sentido, então resolve se levantar e diz para Kagome acompanhá-lo. Os dois andam por um corredor estreito. Ele levava um candelabro para iluminar o caminho.

- Para onde está me levando?

- Para o seu quarto. Você vai dormir aqui esta noite.

- Ah tá.

- Vai dividir o quarto com Sango.

- Está certo.

- Não precisa ficar com medo. Eu não mordo.

- Eu... eu não estou com medo.

- Pois parece que está.

- Se você acha isto, está muito enganado. – eles ficam em silêncio por alguns minutos, até que Kagome resolve quebrar o gelo. – Você tem algum irmão ou irmã?

- Sim. Mas eu não o considero como um irmão. Ele nem fala mais comigo. Faz mais de quinze anos que não nos vemos.

- Puxa... eu tinha um irmão.

- Por que, não tem mais?

- Não. Ele... se foi. - Kagome estreita os olhos para InuYasha e olha friamente para ele.

- Ah... não vamos mais falar sobre isso. Chegamos. – eles param na frente de uma porta de madeira. InuYasha a abre e deixa Kagome entrar. – Não é lá grande coisa, mas dá pra dormir.

- Obrigada.

- Naquele armário tem umas roupas limpas, se você quiser. Amanhã você pode voltar para sua casa para pegar seus pertences, mas sugiro que volte para cá.

- Por que?

- Não há mais nada o que fazer na sua antiga casa. Além disso, terá de nos ajudar a derrotar o Naraku.

- Você também tem richa com ele?

- Sim. Minha noiva, chamada Kikyou, que aliás era muito parecida com você, se uniu a ele, porque ele tinha mais poder. Isso já era previsto... – ele acende uma vela que havia em cima de uma mesinha - eu sou apenas um meio-youkai que vive nas sombras amaldiçoando a tudo e a todos. Mas ainda tenho raiva dela. Às vezes queria que ela morresse.

- Ela fez uma coisa horrível com você.

- Eu já a esqueci. Bom... boa-noite. – ele sai e fecha a porta.

- "Será que ele está com raiva de mim porque eu sou parecida com a Kikyou?" – ela pensou. - Bom, isso não importa muito agora. Eu só quero descansar, tive um dia cheio hoje...

Continua...

* * *

**Deixem reviews, please, falando se gostaram, se odiaram e podem dar sugestões, se quiserem! Só não me apedregem ou me joguem na fogueira! Eu não sou uma bruxa! XD**

**Até o próximo capítulo e xau, xau! (aff... que coisa Bom Dia e Cia. ¬¬)**

**Kimi Higurashi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Era ainda muito cedo quando Kagome havia se levantado. O sol estava apenas nascendo, mas não conseguia mais dormir, então resolveu sair e ir até sua casa, para pegar seus pertences. Uma coisa que a intrigava era o que InuYasha tinha dito na noite passada: você não tem mais nada a fazer no seu vilarejo. O que será que ele quis dizer com aquilo, ela se perguntava.

Ao andar pela rua, Kagome pôde perceber os vestígios da confusão de ontem a noite. Havia até sangue no chão. Sujeira e poeira, crianças perdidas andando sem rumo pela estrada... algumas pessoas dormindo nas ruas. Kagome ficou com muita pena delas. Mas o que ela poderia fazer? Não podia usar seus poderes, para não ser pega, mas a vontade de ajudar era maior do que a sua consciência.

Viu uma pequena garotinha usando trapos, sentada em um banquinho de madeira. Ela estava toda suja, mas era muito bonitinha.

- Menina, você está bem?

- Mamãe...?

- Não, eu não sou a sua mamãe.

- Cadê ela? – finas lágrimas escapam dos olhos castanhos da pequena.

- Eu não sei. Não sei onde ela está.

- Eu quero a minha mãe...

- Está tudo bem... venha comigo. – Kagome estende uma mão para a menina que a pega, ainda com um pouquinho de medo. – "Ainda bem... não vou precisar usar magia".– as duas andam por alguns minutos até que param em frente a um casarão. Kagome bate na porta e uma senhora que aparentava ter uns 55 anos (que para a época já era muito) atende. Ela usava um coque na cabeça, um vestido longo e preto de mangas compridas e sapatos também pretos.

- Pois não?

- A senhora é dona deste orfanato, não é?

- Sim, jovem.

- Esta garotinha se perdeu de sua mãe, será que ela poderia ficar por aqui, enquanto ela não aparece?

- Claro que sim, ficarei muito feliz em cuidar dela. Qual é o seu nome, princesa?

- Rin.

- Você tem quantos anos?

- Oito.

- Por favor, pode entrar.

- Moça – Rin se virou para Kagome. – Você vai vir me visitar?

- Claro... claro que sim, Rin. – as duas sorriem. Kagome faz um cafuné na cabeça dela. – Tchau, e se cuide, tá?

- Tá! – agora a pequena estava mais animada. Entrou com a senhora para dentro do casarão, antes de acenar mais uma vez para Kagome, que retribui o aceno. Kagome ficou olhando mais uns minutos para a porta e depois retomou seu caminho. Ainda tinha tempo para chegar ao vilarejo. Mas aquela pergunta ainda a intrigava. Queria ter perguntado isso antes para InuYasha, mas não teve a oportunidade.

Ao chegar no feudo, teve uma surpresa: Não havia mais ninguém lá! Estava tudo deserto e não porque era muito cedo, já que geralmente as pessoas acordavam ainda de madrugada para começar suas tarefas diárias. Nem o dono do feudo estava.

- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? – ela chegou em sua casa e quando entrou, encontrou um bilhete dizendo: "nós raptamos e assassinamos todas as pessoas que moravam aqui. Se você encontrou este bilhete é porque você foi o único sobrevivente." – Então é por isso que InuYasha falou... não há mais nada para eu fazer aqui... realmente... ah! Será que... será que foram monstros como ele que fizeram isso? E ele sabia e... disse para que eu ficasse lá aquela noite porque estava tentando me proteger... Isso é tão confuso.

* * *

Kagome chegou no esconderijo já sabendo que alguém a esperava. 

- Você demorou. – InuYasha falou de súbito. Ele estava sentado em uma poltrona, de olhos fechados, dando a impressão de que estava dormindo. Mas estava é bem acordado.

- É que eu tive que ajudar algumas pessoas no caminho.

- Você é boazinha demais. E então, descobriu o que aconteceu?

- No lugar onde eu morava? Sim. Mas não posso fazer mais nada agora... não estou muito triste porque lá eu quase não tinha amigos, apenas conhecidos que mal falavam comigo. E não tenho mais família. Não foi uma perda grande.

- Você diz isso tentando parecer fria, mas no fundo eu sei que você está triste e sente pela morte de todos eles.

- Então porque você não foi ajudá-los ontem, se já sabia do que ia ocorrer?

- Porque não me interessa ajudar as pessoas. Só tenho apenas um objetivo, e você já sabe qual é.

- Bem, mesmo assim, obrigada.

- Por que está me agradecendo?

- Porque se você não tivesse me deixado ficar aqui ontem a noite eu teria voltado para lá e provavelmente a essa hora estaria morta... – agora sua voz e seus olhos não estavam tão frios como alguns minutos atrás. – então, você, de uma certa forma me salvou de um perigo que eu nem ao menos sabia que existia. Você diz que não tem a intenção de ajudar e salvar as pessoas, mas fez isso por mim. Não entendo a sua contradição.

- Não precisa entender... – InuYasha fica um pouco corado quando ela diz aquilo.

- Hihihi! Você está vermelhinho!

- Ahh... sua boba! Pare de dizer besteiras! – mas quanto mais ele falava, mais vermelho ia ficando.

- Hahaha! Tudo bem, eu vou parar! XD

- Feh!

- Mas que confusão é essa, logo cedo? õ.O

- Sango! Bom-dia...

- Bom-dia. Por que estão discutindo?

- Coisinhas bobas...

- Ah tá.

- Olha, eu trouxe as minhas coisas.

- Ah, sim, venha, vamos guardá-las no quarto. – enquanto iam para lá, Miroku vinha na direção contrária.

- Bom dia, InuYasha.

- O que tem de bom? Ù.ú

- Nossa, logo cedo e já está nervosinho?

- Não é da sua conta.

- Tudo bem, então eu não digo mais nada. Puxa, eu estou com uma fome... – ele vai até a cozinha e procura alguma coisa na despensa para comer. Volta trazendo um prato com dois pães. – Um pra você e um pra mim. – ele dá um pão para InuYasha que come sem muita vontade. – Me conta, InuYasha, por que você está tão emburrado?

- Aquela garota, a Kagome! Eu acho que não vou agüentar conviver por muito tempo com ela. Ela é tão irritante!

- Ora, você vai se acostumar. Além disso... – ele dá um sorriso malicioso – ela não é tão ruim assim...

- Cale a boca, Miroku, você só diz besteiras, seu pervertido. Se dependesse de você ela não ficaria conosco nem por dois dias.

- Ah, não diga isso, você me ofendeu."O InuYasha não me engana, eu sei que ele está gostando dela, mas é muito orgulhoso para admitir".

- Ah, então você não é um pervertido?

- Claro que não. Eu apenas não consigo controlar os meus sentimentos quando vejo uma mulher gost... uma donzela elegante como a senhorita Kagome.

- Miroku! – diz uma voz feminina atrás dele. – Quer dizer que você me acha uma donzela elegante? Muito obrigada!

- Não fique tão feliz, Kagome, ele diz isso pra todas – Sango se intromete na conversa. - ... ainda não sei como não o esganei... mas ele já está avisado que da próxima vez não vou dar nem chance pra ele se explicar. Não é mesmo, senhor Miroku?

- Sim senhora!

- Pessoal... mudando de assunto, hoje nós já vamos sair para procurar esse tal de Naraku?

- Ainda não sei se é o momento certo, Kagome. Eu queria terminar isso o mais rápido possível, mas se sairmos assim de repente, estaríamos nos arriscando...

- É verdade. Então precisamos bolar algum plano. – Kagome disse, pensativa.

- Talvez se nós atacássemos quando ele estivesse desprevenido.

- Naraku nunca está desprevenido. Ele é muito mais esperto do que nós. – InuYasha disse, muito irritado.

- Não vai ter jeito... eu vou ter que usar magia.

- Kagome... você usa... Magia das Trevas...? – Sango engoliu em seco ao dizer esta frase.

- Não! Eu não uso magia negra! Minha mágica é para o bem, é para ajudar as pessoas e derrotar quem é cruel e faz maldades! Meu grupo e eu somos inimigos das bruxas das trevas!

- Desculpe... eu não queria...

- Tudo bem. Mas, por favor, não diga isso de novo. Se você dissesse isso para alguma bruxa branca estaria insultando-a e quando você insulta uma bruxa é amaldiçoado para sempre. Mas – ela continuou quando Sango fez uma cara de medo. – como você é minha amiga e não sabia que tipo de bruxa eu era, não faria uma coisa dessas com você. Eu confio em você. Então você pode confiar em mim.

- Obrigada.

- Eu gostaria de dizer uma coisa: não me orgulho de ser bruxa. Descobri que tinha poderes quando fiz doze anos. Foi nessa época que meu pai morreu. Depois foi a vez da minha mãe e, por último, meu irmão. Não sei porque, mas eu acho que não foi pura coincidência. Como tenho que conviver com isso, eu tentei olhar pelo lado bom e fazer caridade, ajudando as pessoas. Era isso o que minha mãe diria para eu fazer, se soubesse a minha condição.

- Sua história é muito triste. Perdeu toda a sua família em poucos anos... ainda tenho o meu irmão, apesar de ele estar preso. Mas você não tem ninguém agora.

- Errado. Vocês são meus amigos, não são? Então eu tenho vocês. – Algumas lágrimas escorrem pelo rosto de Sango, que vai abraçar Kagome. Ela também começa a chorar.

- InuYasha – Miroku diz baixinho, sentando-se ao lado do amigo. – acho melhor começarmos a agir amanhã. Hoje o clima está muito pesado...

- Que seja. Se quiser eu posso ir investigar sozinho.

- Se você quiser...

- ¬¬

- Que foi?

- Seu folgado.

- Isso que você disse não foi muito legal ú.ù Bem, de qualquer forma, acho melhor eu ir comprar comida. – disse ele se levantando.

- Espere, Miroku, eu vou com você! – Sango disse, limpando os olhos. – Eu preciso sair e tomar ar.

- Está certo, então. Vamos.

Sango e Miroku saem, deixando Kagome e InuYasha sozinhos. Cada um estava em um canto da sala. Silêncio. Apenas o som do relógio batendo, o que dava um clima muito monótono.

- Então... – Kagome tenta puxar assunto.

- Então o que?

- Me conte... um pouquinho sobre você.

- Não há nada de interessante na minha vida que precise ser contado. Aliás, você já sabe muito sobre ela.

- Ora, você é um youkai, certo? Sua vida deve ser muito legal. Cheia de aventuras...

- Eu sou diferente. E você é muito intrometida.

- O que?.!

- Foi o que você ouviu.

- Ora e você é um grosso! Eu só estava tentando puxar assunto!

- Feh.

- Ai, eu vou pro meu quarto! – Kagome sai batendo o pé.

- Já não era sem tempo!

Kagome entrou no quarto, bateu a porta e sentou-se na cama.

- Que droga, aquele InuYasha é mesmo um estúpido! Não sei como a Sango consegue conviver com esse... esse... argh! Queria que ela chegasse logo. Vai ser difícil ficar aqui sozinha com o InuYasha se ele continuar sendo grosso desse jeito. Vou ter que ter muita paciência com ele u.u

- Quem essa garota pensa que é! Fica se intrometendo... vai ser muito irritante ficar aqui com ela. Aja paciência! – InuYasha pensou ainda olhando para a direção que ela saíra.

É... parece que as coisas já começaram mal entre a Kagome e o InuYasha. Mas como o tempo é traiçoeiro e nos faz mudar, temos que esperar para ver como eles vão resolver esse pequeno... conflito.

Continua...

**

* * *

Nem acredito que consegui terminar esse capítulo XD **

**Reviews:**

**Carol: nhaaa, valeu pelos elogios, fiquei muito feliz XD e obrigada pela review!**

**Nemo Letting Go: Oi, oi, oi! Que bom que está gostando! Também adoro fics desse tipo XD obrigada pela reivew!**

**Gente, desculpem-meeee pela demora com o capítulo! Espero que isso não aconteça mais u.u''**

**Vejo vocês no próximo XD mandem mais reviews, please! A fic só sai se eu me animar pra escrevê-la e eu me animo com a reviews que vocês mandam XD Então, não custa nada né \o/**

**Ja ne!**

**Kimi Higurashi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

InuYasha e Kagome não se falavam desde a discussão que tiveram no dia anterior. Sango já estava começando a se irritar com esses dois. Ela soube da história, pois Kagome havia contado a ela, quando chegou com Miroku. Este, porém, estava boiando, mas também não estava muito interessado e não queria se intrometer na vida dos dois. É claro que se continuasse assim ele poderia jurar que acabaria em casamento...

- Você não acha, Sango? – ele perguntou a ela, quando estavam sozinhos, na sala.

- O que, Miroku?

- Que o InuYasha e a Kagome vão acabar ficando juntos?

- Não sei dizer. Eu não estou com cabeça para pensar no romance dos outros agora, estou tentando formular um plano. É claro que eu me preocupo com a Kagome e até com o InuYasha, mas enquanto eles estiverem bem, não há razão para eu ficar pensando nos dois. E você deveria fazer a mesma coisa, já que decidiu me ajudar. Você tem alguma idéia?

- Hum... – ele pensou um pouco antes de responder. – um dia desses o InuYasha disse que o Naraku prefere agir a noite, já que é um youkai.

- Então você acha que nós deveríamos tentar salvar o Kohaku de dia? Mas há pessoas que poderiam perceber e avisá-lo, há guardas e deve ter armadilhas também.

- Precisaríamos de um mapa do local onde seu irmão está mantido. Nós já sabemos que há guardas, pois na semana passada InuYasha nos avisou.

- Então vamos pedir para ele e Kagome investigarem. Talvez eles consigam nos descrever e desenhar um mapa com as entradas e os caminhos.

- Você quer falar com eles agora?

- Sim, mas parece que a Kagome saiu.

- Para onde ela foi?

- Não sei, ela não me disse. Apenas falou que ia dar uma volta.

- Ela é mesmo uma garota misteriosa.

- É verdade. Você sabe se o InuYasha está aqui?

- Acho que está. Mas deve estar no quarto dele.

- Vá falar com ele, por favor.

- Tudo bem. – Miroku se levantou da cadeira e foi em direção ao quarto de seu amigo.

* * *

Kagome avistou um casarão e se alegrou, porque ele era o motivo de sua saída. Na verdade, a garotinha que morava nele era o motivo de sua saída. Lembrou-se que havia prometido que a visitaria e como hoje estava um dia bonito, decidiu ver como ela estava.

Como da outra vez, a senhora atendeu à porta e deixou Kagome entrar. Logo, a garota avistou a menina que brincava com uma boneca de pano, num canto da sala.

- Olá, tudo bem? – disse ela se aproximando.

- Você veio!

- Lembra-se de mim?

- Claro! Estou muito feliz!

- Que bom! Está se divertindo aqui?

- Sim. Fiz vários amigos e também tem brinquedos!

- Isso é muito legal. – Kagome disse, com um sorriso no rosto.

- Eu ganhei esta boneca, não é bonita? – Rin mostra a boneca com a qual estava brincando, para Kagome.

- É sim. Qual é o nome dela?

- Rebecca.

- É um nome muito bonito.

- Obrigada!

- E onde estão seus amigos agora?

- Estão brincando lá fora, porque o dia está bonito. Mas eu estou um pouco resfriada então preferi ficar aqui dentro, porque é mais quentinho.

- Entendo... – Kagome dá uma boa olhada em Rin e vê que ela não estava mais usando aquelas roupas velhas e rasgadas. Era muito bom ver que estava se adaptando bem sem a mãe. Mas queria muito que alguém a adotasse, porque apesar de tudo, é sempre bom ter um pai e uma mãe que dêem todo o carinho e cuidem bem do filho, mesmo que não seja biológico. Lembrou-se que sua mãe dizia que ficava muito contente, tinha orgulho de pessoas que adotavam uma criança, porque estas pessoas estão dispostas a cuidar e educar, dar todo seu amor a um filho que foi abandonado ou perdeu os pais. Isto é fazer uma boa ação e pessoas assim, ela dizia que são iluminadas por Deus. – "Deus... será que existe mesmo? Será que nosso mundo foi realmente criado por Ele? Eu me questiono quanto a isso... sempre me questionei..." – ela pensou. – Rin, foi muito bom conversar com você, mas eu preciso ir agora, tá bom?

- Tá... promete que vai voltar?

- Prometo. – as duas se abraçam. Depois, Kagome dá um "tchau" para ela e retoma seu caminho de volta.

* * *

- E então, InuYasha, você concorda conosco? – Miroku já havia contado sobre a conversa que tivera com Sango.

- É, pode ser... mas eu não concordo com uma coisa...

- O que?

- Eu vou ter que ir lá com aquela garota chata?.!

- Bem... é... – Miroku olha para InuYasha com uma gota na cabeça.

- E porque vocês decidiram isso sem me consultar?.!

- Ah, é porque vocês são os únicos que tem poderes especiais, então se vocês dois forem juntos...

- Ah, eu já entendi! – InuYasha disse, interrompendo-o.

- Que bom! Você está ficando inteligente!

- Cale a boca, seu maldito!

- Já calei...

- Vocês têm sorte de eu estar muito bonzinho estes dias!

- InuYasha, InuYasha... você tenta esconder, mas nós sabemos que tem um bom coração – Miroku falou, dando um tapinha nas costas do hanyou.

- Eu não vou mais discutir com você ù.ú – assim, ele saiu do quarto, deixando Miroku parado lá, com cara de bobo e uma gota na cabeça.

* * *

O meio-youkai estava agora em cima de uma árvore, ainda com raiva de Miroku, quando olha para baixo e vê a silhueta de uma garota de cabelos pretos e longos e logo a reconhece, não só por isso, mas também pelo cheiro que emanava dela.

- "O que essa bobona estava fazendo?" – ele pensa. Em seguida desce da árvore e vai até Kagome.

- O que foi, InuYasha?

- Onde você estava?

- Fui resolver um assunto.

- E que assunto é esse, posso saber?

- Por que está tão curioso?

- Porque... é porque... isso não importa, diga logo onde estava!

- O que vai fazer se eu não disser? – ela coloca as mãos na cintura.

- Por que apenas não responde a minha pergunta?

- InuYasha... você estava preocupado comigo, é isso?

- C-como você pode dizer uma besteira dessas?.!

- Ah, então não estava né? Engraçado, por que será que você ficou todo envergonhado agora, heim? – um sorriso surgiu na face dela.

- Droga, hoje não é o meu dia... – ele disse entre dentes. – Deixa pra lá, você não vai mudar de idéia, então venha aqui que eu preciso falar com você.

- É sobre o Naraku?

- Mais ou menos... acho que a Sango pode explicar melhor.

- Tá, então vamos falar com ela.

Os dois encontram-na lendo um livro na sala.

- Sango, você queria falar comigo?

- Kagome... sim, eu já tenho uma idéia do que poderemos fazer, escute...

Algum tempo depois

- Está bem, mas... eu vou ter que ir com esse grosso do InuYasha junto comigo?

- Ahn... essa é a idéia...

- Tudo bem, se não tem outro jeito... – Kagome suspira, olhando para baixo. – É para uma causa nobre!

- Obrigada, Kagome!

- Não há de que.

* * *

No dia seguinte o plano foi colocado em ação. A feiticeira e o meio-youkai haviam chegado à tarde. Muitas pessoas estavam trabalhando e nem notaram a presença dos dois. Além disso, InuYasha escondia seu rosto com a mesma capa que estava usando no dia em que Kagome chegou. Ela estava com um pedaço de papel em uma mão e pena e tinteiro na outra, para desenhar o caminho que faziam.

- O que você acha que o Naraku pode estar fazendo agora? – perguntou, preocupada.

- Pra mim ele está formulando planos para fazer maldades, já que isso é o passatempo dele...

- Mas ele pode saber que nós estamos aqui.

- Não, ele não vai saber, porque não está aqui no momento.

- Sério?

- Sim. Não estou sentindo o cheiro dele. Ele deve ter saído e deixado alguns guardinhas tomando conta.

- Então... pra onde ele pode ter ido?

- Não sei... mas hoje a nossa prioridade é descobrir o caminho que leva aonde Kohaku está, certo?

- Certo... por onde vamos começar?

- Estou sentindo cheiro de podre... é um cheiro muito esquisito, parecido com o de masmorras de castelos. Vamos por aqui... – InuYasha aponta para a direção onde deveriam ir. Logo, estavam atravessando um bosque que possuía árvores muito altas e antigas, a grama não era muito verde, talvez por causa da energia maligna que pairava por ali e Kagome pensou até em ter visto algum youkai pequeno escondido atrás de uma rocha.

- Tome cuidado, Kagome. Não fique olhando para os lados, vamos seguir em frente. Existem alguns youkai que parecem inofensivos, mas eles podem ser perigosos. – ele passou um braço pelo ombro dela, para deixá-la protegida. Mas a verdade é que nem mesmo ele sabia porque estava agindo dessa forma. Afinal, ela era uma chata, não era?

- InuYasha, não precisa fazer isso – disse ela, corada com o toque dele.

Alguns minutos depois podiam ver uma grande construção, provavelmente a habitação de Naraku. Kagome, com sua grande habilidade desenhava todo o caminho rapidamente.

- Kohaku deve estar preso no subsolo.

- Como você sabe?

- À medida que nos aproximamos, posso sentir melhor o cheiro, e ele está vindo de baixo. Precisamos entrar na casa e procurar a porta que dá para o subsolo.

- Mas há guardas!

- E daí? – InuYasha deu um grande salto e parou em frente aos guardas que os esperavam com lanças, espadas e outras armas apontadas para ele. – Vocês não vão durar nem 5 minutos! – Ele utiliza suas Garras Retalhadoras de Alma e logo os guardas, que também eram youkais, caem mortos no chão. – Foi muito fácil... vamos, Kagome.

- Puxa... to impressionada!

- Se você se impressionou com isso, imagine quando me vir usando a minha espada.

- Você tem uma espada?

- Sim.

- Pode me mostrar depois?

- Ahn, tudo bem...

Eles pararam em frente a uma grande porta, que parecia estar fechada. Kagome pediu para InuYasha segurar os objetos que tinha em suas mãos e, em seguida, fez alguns movimentos com as mesmas, dizendo algumas palavras em voz muito baixa. Um segundo depois, a fechadura se abriu e InuYasha olhou espantado para a companheira. Entraram em um grande salão escuro e encontraram algumas pessoas trabalhando, provavelmente os servos. Estes não deram muita atenção aos "intrusos", pois imaginaram que eram visitas. Kagome se concentra para poder localizar a entrada que dava para o subsolo, utilizando-se de uma habilidade mental e um pouco de adivinhação.

- Encontrei...

- Por onde é?

- Vamos para a esquerda.

- Certo. – Kagome olhou para InuYasha, que estava com uma cara muito preocupada. No que será que ele estava pensando? Parecia tão apreensivo...

Eles entram em um corredor largo onde não havia ninguém e alguns segundos depois encontram escadas para descer até as celas.

- É por aqui mesmo, Inu...

- Espere... – ele a interrompe.

- O que aconteceu?

- É melhor voltarmos...

- Por que?

- Porque... "droga, eu havia me esquecido... hoje é...". Não faça perguntas! Precisamos voltar, senão poderemos correr perigo.

- Mas, InuYasha...

- Kagome... – ele olha bem dentro dos olhos dela, que fica corada. Pareceu-lhe que ele estava suplicando para voltarem. – Cuidado! – ele a joga para um lado, para protegê-la e acaba recebendo um impacto muito forte em seu estômago. Mas... quem teria feito isso? – Q...quem está aí? – disse ele, com uma mão na barriga.

- Nós estamos aqui para impedi-los de continuarem! – falou um youkai vestindo uma capa preta e uma máscara que cobria todo o rosto.

- Vocês são mais servos do Naraku?.!

- Não interessa a você quem nós somos! Nosso intuito é o de acabar com você! – disse um outro, com as mesmas características.

- "Droga" – InuYasha pensou. – Podem vir, eu vou acabar com vocês!

O primeiro youkai avança em InuYasha que consegue se desviar. Mas mesmo assim ele sentia que seus movimentos estavam mais lentos. Utiliza suas garras retalhadoras de alma para tentar atingir o adversário, mas só o atinge superficialmente, rasgando sua vestimenta. O outro aproveita-se da situação para atacar Kagome, que observava tudo de olhos bem abertos, ajoelhada no chão.

- Sinto muito, querida, mas teremos que acabar com você também... – ele se aproximou mais dela, com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Não... afaste-se de mim! – ela levanta as duas mãos na altura do rosto dele e uma luz azul sai das mesmas, dissolvendo-o em segundos. O youkai que lutava com InuYasha observa horrorizado.

- Então você... é uma bruxa! Maldita!

- Cale a boca! – InuYasha a defende, dando nele um soco com muita vontade. O youkai estava distraído, então recebe o soco com muito impacto, sendo atirado contra uma parede. Apesar disso, o soco também não havia sido tão forte quanto InuYasha costumava dar. Além disso, ele já estava ferido, devido aos ataques que recebera.

O servo de Naraku foge com medo de Kagome.

- Covarde... – o hanyou diz, simplesmente.

- Você está bem, InuYasha?

- Estou... – ele desvia seu rosto para não mostrá-lo à Kagome. – Vamos embora...

* * *

Quando saíram do local, o sol já havia desaparecido. Muitas pessoas já haviam entrado em suas casas e InuYasha ficou um pouco melhor ao perceber isso. Ele andava a frente de Kagome e ela tinha que correr para poder alcançá-lo. Quando já estavam longe, o hanyou desacelerou até parar.

- O que aconteceu... InuYasha? – Kagome perguntou, com um tom de preocupação na voz.

- Prometa que... isso vai ficar muito bem guardado. Ninguém mais pode saber.

- Eu prometo. – depois que ela disse isso, ele virou-se, jogando o gorro da capa para trás, revelando cabelos escuros, orelhas humanas e olhos azuis.

- O... o que aconteceu... com você?

- Esta é a minha forma humana. Além de ter mudado a cor do cabelo e dos olhos e de as minhas orelhas de cachorro terem se transformado em orelhas normais, eu perdi também os caninos e as minhas garras. Perdi todos os meus poderes... ou seja, virei um humano comum. Isso acontece todo o primeiro dia do mês, quando a lua desaparece por completo. Me transformo todas essas noites. Esta é uma característica dos meio-youkais. Foi por isso que eu queria sair logo de lá. Estava com medo de não conseguir... – ele disse com a voz bem baixa – não conseguir te proteger... – ele desvia o olhar.

- InuYasha... mas você vai voltar ao normal, não vai?

- Sim. Amanhã de manhã.

- Que bom. Então vamos voltar... já é tarde e Sango e Miroku podem estar preocupados.

- Sim, vamos.

Continua...

**

* * *

Weeeee, mais um capítulo postado! Que feliz XDD**

**Como vocês puderam perceber, o Inu e a Ka-chan já começaram a se entender... mas ainda muitas águas vão rolar, então... é esperar pra ver XD**

**Reviews \o/**

**Nemo letting go: hehehe, eu só corteia melhor parte pra deixar mais emocionante e, claro, pra deixar vocês mais curiosos XD desculpe a demora... provas e mais provas é o que atrapalham minha vida u.u mas obrigada pela review XD**

**tayna: valeuu \o/ obrigada pela review XD**

**Nay Black: hahaha! É eu me baseei mesmo nas aulas de história XD vc já fez a capa? to esperando heim!\o/ obrigada pela review!**

**E o próximo capítulo já está chegando! Já deixei tudo prontinho e vai ter uma surpresinha logo no começo mhuahuahuahua! **

**Entonces é isso, people... té mais o/**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Um garoto de madeixas castanhas e orbes de mesma cor, com roupas esfarrapadas, estava sentado, encostado à parede fria e suja, apenas iluminado pela fina chama de um resto de vela, a única coisa que o deixava aquecido. Que não o deixava com medo de ficar naquele lugar horrendo, imundo e malcheiroso. E sua única companhia era um pedaço de papel com o desenho de sua irmã. Por que tinha que sofrer tanto? O que havia feito de errado para merecer toda esta tortura? Estava com fome, com frio e solitário e já havia perdido todas as esperanças de poder se reencontrar com sua querida irmã – a única coisa que havia lhe restado no mundo.

Será que ela conseguiria vir resgatá-lo? Ele ficava imaginando, enquanto lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto, pingando no papel, manchando-o. Sentia que ela não o abandonaria, mas também sabia que era muito difícil chegar àquele lugar em que estava sendo mantido em cativeiro.

- Mana... – ele ouve o som da porta de madeira se abrindo e levanta a cabeça para ver quem entrava. Um youkai mal-encarado vinha em sua direção com um prato de comida nas mãos.

- Bom apetite... hehehe... – ele coloca o prato ao lado de Kohaku, dá meia volta e sai, trancando a porta novamente.

Kohaku não respondeu. Vendo o estado da comida que havia recebido, já estava perdendo a fome. Mas fazia dias que ele não colocava nada na boca, estava muito fraco e se continuasse assim poderia morrer por desnutrição... era melhor comer aquela gororoba do que nada.

- Sinto saudades da sua comida... – foi a última coisa em que ele pensou antes de levar uma colherada à boca.

* * *

InuYasha e Kagome chegaram no abrigo onde Sango e Miroku os esperavam. Ele estava apoiado nos ombros dela, pois a dor que sentia era muito forte. Se pelo menos estivesse em sua forma normal... mas um humano não conseguiria suportar o forte golpe de um youkai.

- InuYasha, o que aconteceu?.! – disseram Sango e Miroku juntos.

- Ele está bem, só precisa descansar. Miroku, me ajude a levá-lo para o quarto. – Kagome disse. Miroku se aproximou dela e apoiou InuYasha em seu ombro.

Chegando no quarto dele, deitaram-no em sua cama. Sango colocou a vela que levava no criado-mudo e saiu do quarto com Miroku para preparar um chá e pegar alguns panos para tratar dos ferimentos, que não eram muito profundos.

Kagome ficou fazendo companhia para InuYasha. Se agachou ao lado da cama onde ele estava e ficou observando seu rosto. Ele estava tão... diferente. Estava dormindo e sua respiração parecia normal. De súbito, Kagome sentiu uma enorme vontade de acariciar o rosto dele e automaticamente sua mão se levantou, preste a tocar a tranqüila face do meio-youkai, quando ele começa a abrir os olhos.

- InuYasha... – ela volta a sua mão à posição normal. – Que bom que você acordou.

- Kagome... por que está aqui comigo?

- Ora, eu estava preocupada.

- Mas você não vive dizendo que eu sou um chato?

- Não é só por isso que eu não vou me preocupar. – ela olhou para ele, que retribuiu o olhar e ficou em silencio por alguns segundos.

- Obrigado – disse, por fim.

- Ah... – Kagome ficou surpresa. InuYasha estava lhe agradecendo?.! Ele definitivamente mudava quando se transformava... ela ruborizou e levantou-se rapidamente, dizendo que iria ajudar Sango e Miroku, mas quando se virou, InuYasha pegou seu pulso, fazendo-a parar.

- Fique aqui...

- Ahn... tudo bem... –ela olhou para um quadro que havia na parede do quarto dele. Não era muito grande, mas também não era pequeno. – Aquele quadro é muito bonito.

- Foi Kikyou quem pintou...

- InuYasha... você sente muitas saudades dela, né?

- Esta é uma das poucas lembranças que eu tenho dela.

Kagome não sabia o que dizer. Viu a expressão de tristeza nos olhos dele. Ele definitivamente não sabia esconder. Mas ela se sentiu um pouco triste também, mesmo sem saber o porque. Ele estava a deixando tão confusa...

Estava no meio de seus devaneios quando Sango e Miroku entraram no quarto com alguns objetos em mãos.

- Como ele está? – Sango perguntou.

- Ele está bem. – Kagome disse sorrindo, olhando para a amiga. – Com licença, eu vou sair.

- Está bem. Aonde vai?

- Só vou tomar um pouco de ar. – dizendo isso, ela saiu.

* * *

Estava observando o luar e as estrelas que brilhavam tão intensamente quanto os olhos de InuYasha. Sim, ela achava os olhos dele lindos. E adorava olhar para eles.

Por que se sentia tão confusa perto dele? O que estava acontecendo com ela? Até pouco tempo ela não o achava um completo idiota?

- Mas quando ele me protegeu hoje à tarde... ah, ele estava tão... eu nem soube como agradecer... por que será que ele fez aquilo? – ela pensava, sentindo finos pingos de chuva. Uma brisa bateu esvoaçando seus cabelos negros e fazendo-a fechar os olhos, para sentir aquele vento refrescante. – às vezes eu gostaria de poder ler os pensamentos das outras pessoas... o que será que InuYasha pensa de mim? Talvez ele esteja apenas vendo Kikyou em mim... por eu ser muito parecida com ela, como ele disse. Mas... será que eu sou tão parecida assim?

* * *

- InuYasha, você disse alguma coisa que magoou a Kagome? – Sango perguntou, preocupada.

- Não... mas percebi que ela está estranha.

- Eu acho que já sei o que está acontecendo. – e dizendo isso, ela sai, deixando Miroku e InuYasha muito confusos.

- Por que as mulheres são assim? – Miroku pergunta.

- Também queria saber O.o

* * *

Em seu quarto, Sango escrevia em seu diário. Não podia deixar passar isso de jeito nenhum. Afinal, eram os sentimentos de sua atual melhor amiga que estavam em jogo.

- Kagome, você está fazendo tanto por mim. Preciso retribuir de alguma forma e quero te ajudar nesse romance. – ela pensou. Era até esquisito para ela escrever em seu diário algo mais do que poemas de saudades de seu irmão e planos para resgatá-lo e sobre seus sentimentos em relação à certa pessoa... além disso, fazia algum tempo que seu diário estava guardado na gaveta sem ser aberto.

Após escrever algumas linhas (na verdade foram duas páginas O.o''), ela o coloca de volta na gaveta e vai ver se Kagome já havia entrado. E lá estava ela, tomando um chá. Suas vestes pareciam estar úmidas. Sango se zangou por ela ter ficado na chuva e foi falar com ela.

- Kagome, por que não vai tomar um banho e tirar esta roupa molhada? Assim vai ficar doente.

- Eu já vou Sango. Obrigada por se preocupar. – ela se levanta, entregando a xícara para a amiga e se retirando em seguida. Sango leva a xícara para a cozinha e depois volta para o quarto de InuYasha.

- Com licença, posso entrar? – ela bate na porta e, após ouvir um "sim", ela entra e vê que Miroku e ele estavam conversando. – Estou atrapalhando?

- Não, Sango. – Miroku sorri para ela.

- E... posso saber do que vocês estavam falando?

- Ah... nós estávamos falando sobre... coisas.

- Ahh, sobre "coisas". Podem especificar o assunto?

- Estávamos falando sobre coisas... interessantes.

- Ahh, esclareceu muuuita coisa!

- Desculpe, Sango, não podemos dizer sobre o que estávamos falando. É um assunto de homens. Mulheres não podem se meter.

- Oh, me desculpe por isso. Eu já vou sair, eu vim mesmo saber como o InuYasha estava. Mas vejo que você está bem melhor, então eu já vou. – ela caminha em direção à porta, mas pára repentinamente e se vira. – a propósito, InuYasha, a Kagome está muito preocupada com você. – ela sorri ao ver a cara que ele havia feito e em seguida retira-se definitivamente.

- Não fique com essa cara de bobo, InuYasha. As mulheres são assim mesmo. – ele leva a mão até sua barriga, que roncava de fome. – eu vou comer. Acha que tem condições de vir comigo?

- Não, eu vou ficar aqui. Estou cansado demais para colocar qualquer coisa na boca.

- Você que sabe. – assim, Miroku retira-se também, deixando InuYasha sozinho com seus pensamentos, que estavam voltados para Kagome.

* * *

Ela estava sentada ma banheira, segurando seus joelhos, de olhos fechados. Estava acontecendo uma grande reviravolta em sua cabeça e ela tinha a impressão de que o mundo iria desabar em cima dela. Não tinha certeza de mais nada agora. Queria deixar tudo de lado e completar sua missão que é a de encontrar, junto com seus amigos, Kohaku, que àquela hora devia estar sofrendo nas mãos de Naraku. Quando ela pensava nisso, se sentia menos pior, por saber que ela não era a única que sofria e havia pessoas que tinham muitos, mas muitos mais problemas que ela.

A água já começava a ficar gelada, então decidiu que era hora de sair e colocar uma roupa limpinha.

- Ah... estou tão cansada que agora eu só queria deitar na cama e dormir como uma pedra até amanhã. – ela termina de se trocar e sai do banheiro, indo até seu quarto, não sem antes dar uma passada no quarto de InuYasha para ver se ele estava precisando de alguma coisa. Bateu na porta, mas não obteve resposta. Tentou girar a maçaneta para ver se a porta estava aberta e, finalmente conseguiu entrar no quarto. InuYasha estava dormindo... bem, pelo menos era isso o que ela pensava. Kagome se ajoelha ao lado da cama dele, como fizera da primeira vez e ele se vira para o lado onde ela estava.

- Te enganei direitinho, heim, Kagome. – ele diz, ainda de olhos fechados, a assustando.

- InuYasha! Nunca mais me assuste desse jeito, ouviu bem! – ela falou em voz alta, quase gritando.

- Tudo bem... mas o que faz aqui?

- Nada, eu só...

- Estava preocupada e veio ver como eu estava?

- Isso...

- Bem, então obrigado... – ele dá um bocejo.

- Acho melhor você dormir. Não vou incomodá-lo mais, boa-noite.

- Espere, Kagome... fique aqui me fazendo companhia... pelo menos até eu pegar no sono...

- Ok... "ele está tão carinhoso... estes ferimentos também devem estar doendo." – ela continua ao lado do hanyou, que depois de alguns minutos consegue dormir. Kagome apagou a vela que estava em cima do criado-mudo, ao lado dela e que iluminava o quarto e em seguida ajoelhou-se novamente ao lado dele. Não sabia se queria continuar lá ou sair... estava sentindo algo tão estranho...– "De novo essa sensação." – ela pensa, enquanto olhava o rosto tranqüilo dele, os lábios entreabertos faziam com que ela desejasse prová-los. – "No que você está pensando, Kagome... controle-se." – mas não pôde conter aquele desejo e, lentamente foi fechando seus olhos, inclinando-se para o rosto de InuYasha e aproximando seus lábios até encontrá-los com os dele. Definitivamente não acreditava que estava fazendo aquilo... mas era tão bom. Nunca imaginara o quanto era bom. E agora sabia que por mais incrível que pudesse parecer, por mais estranho que fosse... ela estava apaixonada pelo meio-youkai arrogante, chato, idiota, lindo e com uma personalidade super difícil de lidar, InuYasha.

Separou-se dele e colocou seus braços cruzados sobre a cama, repousando sua cabeça neles. Dormiria assim mesmo, pois estava tão cansada que seu corpo não agüentava mais nem ficar de pé.

- "Já vi que... terei uma bela dor nas costas amanhã...". – foi a última coisa em que pensou antes de pegar no sono.

**

* * *

Continua...**

**Olá! Eu sei que esse capítulo não foi tããão importante assim e que... tah cheio de açúcar O.o'' (desculpa aí quem tem diabetes XD)mas espero que esteja ao agrado de vocês XD E como eu prometi, postei rápido dessa vez o/ queria fazer um pouco maior, mas não tinha mais muitas idéias para esse capítulo... o bom é que dessa vez não parei na melhor parte xD **

**Reviews:**

**Srta. CaRol: que bom que gostou da fic! To fazendo o melhor que posso, hehehe... postei bem rápido dessa vez, mas não pense que vai ser sempre assim u.u' obrigada pela review! XD**

**Nemo Letting Go: Calma O.O eu sei que sempre paro na melhor parte, mas é que, como eu já disse, gosto de fazer suspense XD hum... não sei o que está acontecendo comigo que eu não estou conseguindo fazer capítulos muito grandes ultimamente... mas vou tentar, ok? Pelo menos dessa vez eu postei rápido, né? XD Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também. Obrigada pela review!**

**Tenho um apelo a vocês: façam uma boa ação e deixem uma review para fazer deste ser, que está aqui escrevendo, feliz! É de graça, fácil e vocês ainda ficarão com a consciência limpinha XD ahh, e uma coisa que eu sempre esqueço de falar: se vocês tiverem alguma sugestão para a fic, podem dizer, que eu ficarei muito contente e posso até colocar na fic, claro, dando os devidos créditos a quem deu a sugestão, certo? Eu já fiz isso em uma outra fic minha e o resultado ficou muito legal XD**

**Hum... acho que é só isso. Nos vemos no próximo capítulo, people! 'Té mais!**

**Kimi Higurashi.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Olá! Sei que demorei e peço desculpas, mas para compensar fiz um capítulo grandão e com fortes emoções, hehe XD e este capítulo foi baseado em uma sugestão da Srta CaRoL. Valeu! **

**E, com vocês (depois de trezentos mil séculos), o capítulo 5! xD**

**Capítulo 5**

Kagome acordou sentindo uma pequena dormência nos braços, devido ao fato de ter se apoiado neles a noite inteira. Não fazia idéia de que horas eram, mas deduziu que deveria ser tarde, pois InuYasha não estava mais na cama e nem em nenhum lugar do quarto. Ele já deve estar bem, ela pensou levantando-se e passando as mãos pelos cabelos para arrumá-los, espreguiçando-se. Podia sentir o cheiro dele impregnado nos lençóis brancos amarrotados e no travesseiro macio. Sentou-se na cama e ficou pensando nele, em como fora bom ficar lá tentando fazer alguma coisa para ajudá-lo a qualquer sinal de que alguma coisa não estava indo bem. Imaginou-se uma mãe que faz de tudo para cuidar de seu filho, ou melhor, uma esposa devota que sempre está do lado de seu marido para o que der e vier. Corou ao ter esses pensamentos, mas ela não podia evitar. InuYasha tinha alguma coisa que a fazia sentir algo tão forte e indefinível, algo tão estranho, mas ao mesmo tão belo, que chegava, em alguns momentos a ser assustador. Doía-lhe ter que conviver com alguém por quem desconhecia seus sentimentos.

- "Não... na verdade eu sei o que é isso... mas nunca pensei que pudesse sentir amor... por alguém como o InuYasha... é isso que eu não consigo admitir... ou melhor, não quero admitir. Eu gostaria de tentar esquecer tudo isso, porque sei que ele não está interessado em mim, dá pra ver que ele tem que resolver coisas muito mais importantes do que ficar sofrendo por amor". – ela pensava, tentando não deixar que suas lágrimas caíssem, tentando engolir um choro que precisava sair de qualquer jeito, mas já não dava mais. Queria ser forte, queria evitar o mico de ser encontrada chorando, com os olhos vermelhos e a boca trêmula, mas até para uma bruxa isto é inevitável. O fato é que ela estava cansada de tentar parecer forte. Levou as mãos ao rosto para escondê-lo e, neste instante, eis que aparece e pessoa mais confiável para conversar, o anjo que poderia ao menos consolá-la e, mesmo sabendo que é errado revelar seus problemas pessoais para alguém tentar resolvê-los por você, ela não podia encontrar mais nenhuma saída no momento.

- Kagome, o que foi, o que aconteceu?

- Sango...

- Você está nervosa, vamos, pare de chorar e me conte o que houve. Eu posso ajudar.

- Eu... eu não sei... estou confusa, tantas coisas estão acontecendo...

- Primeiro eu quero que você se acalme, senão não vou conseguir entender nada... venha... – ela puxa a amiga em um abraço apertado e, em seguida, Kagome apóia a cabeça em seu colo, limpando as lágrimas. – Pronto... agora que está mais calma, tente me dizer o que está acontecendo.

- Certo... Sango... acho que você já percebeu isso, mas eu estou apaixonada pelo InuYasha.

- Sim, eu confesso que já havia percebido. Mas qual é o problema?

- É que... ele é tão diferente... ele é um youkai e eu sou uma humana... ele ainda não se esqueceu de Kikyou e me acha uma idiota...

- Hum... eu acho que você está errada. O InuYasha não te acha uma idiota, ele só diz isso porque não quer demonstrar o que sente. Não vejo problema nenhum em ele ser um youkai e você uma humana... afinal, os opostos se atraem, não? E, por último, ele já não te disse que odeia a Kikyou? Então, isto quer dizer que ele pode estar pronto para um novo romance.

- Mas... é muito difícil esquecer uma pessoa, isso pode demorar muito tempo.

- Kagome... se você está duvidando, por que não lê a mente dele ou sei lá? Você não é uma bruxa? Então deve ter algum poder desse tipo.

- Hum... eu não tinha pensado nisso. Obrigada, Sango, vou falar com InuYasha e descobrir o que ele pensa de mim.

- Ótimo, mas... não seja muito óbvia, está bem?

- Claro, não serei. – ela sente sua barriga roncar de fome, pedindo algo para comer.

- Vamos até a cozinha. – as duas se levantam e vão até lá. Quando chegam, encontram Miroku e InuYasha conversando.

- Estes dois estão cheios de segredinhos ultimamente... – diz Sango, sarcástica.

- Hahaha, é verdade! – Kagome concorda.

- Ora, calem a boca! – InuYasha exclama, irritado. – Hum, finalmente acordou, bruxinha. Dormiu bem?

-Como você é cara de pau ¬¬ e depois de eu ter ficado a noite inteira ao seu lado!

- InuYasha... você e a Kagome...

- Não, seu pervertido, não fizemos nada do que você está pensando! Não viu como eu estava? Como nós...

- Tá bom, InuYasha, já está falando demais...

- Foi ele quem começou. – diz InuYasha apontando para Miroku, que olha para o outro lado, assoviando, fingindo que não era com ele.

- Nossa, vocês parecem crianças... não sabem resolver as coisas como dois adultos?

- Hum, Sango, se você quiser, eu posso resolver as coisas com você como um ad...

- Cala a boca! – diz, dando um tapa na cara dele.

- "E depois diz que nós é que parecemos crianças..." – pensa InuYasha com uma gota na cabeça.

- InuYasha... será que eu poderia falar com você... a sós?

- Hum, claro, Kagome.

- Miroku, vem comigo – diz Sango, puxando ele pela orelha.

- Ai, ai, Sango, tá me machucando! – os dois passam por Kagome e InuYasha, indo em direção à porta. Quando Sango passa ao lado de sua amiga diz "boa-sorte" num sussurro que só Kagome poderia ouvir. Logo, os dois estavam sozinhos.

- O que você tem a me dizer, Kagome?

- InuYasha, eu gostaria de te perguntar uma coisa...

- Diga.

- Qual é o real motivo por você querer tanto acabar com o Naraku? Eu sei que não é por causa do Kohaku. Quer dizer... é também, mas não o principal.

- De novo esse assunto? Já estou cansado de discutir isso com você. "Droga, o que ela está querendo?" – ele pensa.

- "Hum... então você quer saber o que eu estou querendo..." . Ah, por favor, me diga. Eu prometo que eu não conto pra ninguém!

- Hum... "Será que eu posso confiar nela?"

- "Claro que pode confiar em mim, InuYasha". Por favor!

- Tudo bem. "Espero que eu esteja fazendo a coisa certa... droga, e se ela for uma fofoqueira de plantão?"

- "O que, me chamou de fofoqueira?.! Mas que idiota!" E então...

- "Ela deve estar tramando algo." Eu quero acabar com o Naraku, porque... "...a Kikyou se aliou a ele".

- "Ah... então é isso..." Por que...?

- É porque... "Eu tenho q inventar alguma desculpa... não posso dizer isso a ela." Porque eu e ele nunca nos demos bem.

- Ah, sério? Mentiroso!

- O que, me chamou de mentiroso?

- Dá pra ver que você está mentindo, além disso este não é um grande motivo.

- "Quem ela pensa que é?.!". Sua boba, e por que você está dizendo isso?

- "Eu sou uma bruxa, InuYasha... esqueceu?". Porque estes seus olhos não me enganam. Ora, o que é que há... eu só queria que você confiasse em mim... "embora eu já sabia da verdade, queria que você me contasse da sua boca... por que você insiste em esconder?"

- Eu confio em você... só que... "maldição, o que eu faço? Ela esta me olhando de um jeito tão... tão meigo."

- "Ele... me chamou de meiga... oba, estou vencendo!" Só que o que?

- Há certas coisas que preferimos deixar guardadas com nós mesmos... que não podem ser reveladas pra qualquer um.

- "Qualquer um?.!" O que você quis dizer com "qualquer um"? Quer dizer que eu sou uma pessoa qualquer que você encontra na rua?

- Eu não quis dizer isso, você entendeu errado! "Odeio quando ela fica brava comigo... não gosto de vê-la triste".

- "Ele disse que não gosta de me ver triste? Nossa... que fofo..., ah, mas o que eu estou pensando?" Desculpe, acho que eu estou exagerando um pouco... eu... entendi... – ela foi se aproximando cada vez mais dele, até seus narizes ficarem colados.

- "O que ela está fazendo?"

- "Farei algo que já fiz uma vez, mas que você não pôde sentir ainda..." Mas eu gostaria que você... confiasse em mim... porque nós somos companheiros de equipe, não é? – ela diz em um sussurro.

- "Será que ela vai me..." Bem, o que você disse é verdade, mas...

- Então...

- "E-ela está tão bonita... e está tão próxima..."

- Tudo o que eu quero... – ela diz, acariciando o rosto dele.

- Ahn...

-... É uma simples verdade... – e ao dizer disso, encosta seus lábios nos de InuYasha, provando-os pela segunda vez. Mas desta vez foi diferente... ele estava correspondendo ao beijo dela. Por isso, este foi muito mais apaixonado que o primeiro, com muito mais sentimentos e emoções, com um calor que passava dele para ela de forma com que o coração da garota batesse em um ritmo descompassado, corando sua face e a face dele, fazendo com que os dois fechassem os olhos ao mesmo tempo para aproveitarem melhor este momento, onde nenhum dos dois sabia o que estava fazendo.

InuYasha se impressionou com o sabor do beijo dela. O de Kikyou era frio, não havia tanto sentimento... o de Kagome não. Era caloroso, doce...

Kagome também estava muito feliz por estar sendo correspondida. InuYasha a fazia se sentir tão bem... como ele conseguia fazer com que o coração dela ficasse todo derretido? Era engraçado como os sentimentos estavam mudando. Pelo menos, era isso o que ela sentia.

Separaram-se ofegantes, ela encabulada e ele com uma expressão boba no rosto, como se estivesse hipnotizado pelo delicioso beijo dela.

- Desculpe-me por isso... não sei o que deu em mim.

- Tudo bem... "eu gostei...".

- Gostou é?

- Sim... como você... – ele parou por alguns instantes até entender a situação. – ah, já entendi qual era o seu plano! Você estava lendo a minha mente para descobrir porque eu quero acabar com o Naraku!

- Bem... sim, mas não só por isso.

- Ah, tem mais?.!

- Sim... eu queria saber o que você sente por mim. Sabia que você nunca diria isso, então me utilizei da leitura de mentes e, claro, de um ato que só as mulheres sabem fazer quando querem conseguir alguma coisa, se é que me entende.

- Bem, então você já sabia o tempo todo. Por que ficou insistindo para que eu contasse?

- Porque eu queria simplesmente testá-lo. E já vi que você é uma pessoa muito difícil de se conseguir alguma confiança. Confesso que fiquei triste quando descobri o motivo... mas me alegrei quando li seus pensamentos durante o beijo: "essa garota é incrível"; "como ela pode me fazer sentir isso?"; "acho que já sei o que está acontecendo comigo" e "com certeza a pessoa que eu amo agora é a Kagome".

- Então... então você... mas que droga! É muito difícil parar de pensar...

- Nossa, achei que isto seria fácil pra você...

- Está me provocando?

- InuYasha, pode ficar tranqüilo, porque eu também te amo. E sei que você quer acabar com o Naraku por causa da mágoa que ele deixou em seu coração. E não porque quer a Kikyou de volta... já que ela não irá mais voltar para você.

- Você está certa. Não teria como eu dizer isso melhor.

- E quer saber do que mais?

- O que?

- Você continua um bobo!

- Por que disse isso?

- Ora... eu ainda consigo ler sua mente... "essa garota é muito gostosa", foi o que você pensou! Isso não é jeito de falar com uma dama, nem em pensamento!

- Ah, agora você não vai nem mais me deixar ter os meus pensamentos em paz?

- Vou, mas... – ela se aproxima do ouvido dele – eu estou de olho em você. – e sai, sorrindo.

- Pelo menos conseguimos nos entender...

* * *

- Que droga, Sango, não me deixou ouvir nem um pedacinho da conversa u.u

- É feio ficar bisbilhotando. Além do mais eu fiz isso pro seu próprio bem... o que você acha que o InuYasha faria com você se descobrisse que você estava espionando?

- Hum... – ele engole em seco. – obrigado Sango! Você salvou a minha vida!

- Não exagere, Miroku. Olhe, a Kagome vem vindo aí.

- E então, conversou com ele?

- Sim, Miroku.

- E como foi?

- Conseguimos nos entender. Mas sou uma pessoa de palavra, portanto não vou contar a vocês o que aconteceu, a pedido de InuYasha.

- Ahhh... você é muito malvada... – diz Miroku abaixando a cabeça.

- Obrigada pelo elogio. ¬¬

* * *

- Senhor Naraku? Me chamou?

- Sim. Eu tenho um servicinho para você, Kikyou.

- Pode dizer. Eu estou as suas ordens.

- Vá atrás de InuYasha e acabe com aquela feiticeira que está com ele. Mais cedo ou mais tarde a Inquisição faria isso, então vamos poupar o trabalho da Igreja e mandá-la para o inferno, huhuhuhu.

- Tudo bem. É só me dizer onde ele está escondido.

- Kanna te ajudará a encontrá-lo. Vá com ela.

- Sim, senhor.

- Kanna! – Naraku grita o nome de sua serva, que aparece em sua frente. – Faça o favor de ir com a senhorita Kikyou encontrar InuYasha e acabar com uma certa bruxa.

- Sim... senhor Naraku. – ela vira-se lentamente para Kikyou, até ficar de frente para ela. – Vamos... senhorita... Kikyou... não queremos deixar... InuYasha... esperando... – ela começa a caminhar lentamente e, Kikyou vai atrás dela, até as duas sumirem de vista.

- Sim, sim... tudo está ficando cada vez mais interessante e muito divertido! Vou matar os amigos de InuYasha um por um... inclusive aquele pirralho chamado Kohaku... a dor dos outros é o meu maior prazer... e o que eu mais gosto é de me divertir... hahahahahaha!

* * *

O sol já se punha no horizonte, colorindo o céu de laranja e vermelho, um espetáculo da natureza que nem sempre se podia apreciar. Já não se ouvia mais o canto dos pássaros, que a essa hora se recolhiam em seus ninhos para descansar e se prepararem para um novo dia que viria. InuYasha, como sempre, estava sentado no alto de uma árvore apreciando a paisagem. Porém, seu semblante era sério e ele parecia estar muito preocupado. Um cheiro muito familiar vinha se aproximando... muito familiar mesmo...

Kagome foi até onde ele estava e gritou para tirá-lo do mundo da lua. Ele desceu e se posicionou na frente dela, emburrado.

- O que quer?

- InuYasha, você está bem? Está tão estranho.

- Sim, só estou com um péssimo pressentimento.

- É... eu também... sinto que alguma coisa muito ruim vai estragar nosso final de tarde.

- Tem razão... e o cheiro que eu estou sentindo é muito familiar. "Com certeza é o cheiro dela..."

- É... a Kikyou, não é?

- Sim. Maldição... por que será que ela está vindo aqui?

- Bem... só pode ter um motivo.

- Qual?

- Ordens do Naraku. Afinal, ela se juntou a ele não é?

- Ela vai chegar a qualquer momento...

O sol já havia se escondido, mas o céu ainda matinha tons alaranjados. InuYasha pôde ver duas silhuetas surgindo ao longe, uma pequena, como se fosse uma criança, e uma maior, que com certeza era de Kikyou. Ele apenas esperou para que elas se aproximassem mais. Estava nervoso, não esperava que pudesse encontrá-la novamente. Uma gota de suor escorreu por sua face.

- Então era você mesmo...

- Surpreso InuYasha? O já sabia que eu viria?

- As duas coisas... me diga, o que está fazendo aqui?

- Cumprindo ordens. Não se preocupe, não vou fazer nada com você. – ao dizer isso, ela olha para Kagome, que estava ao lado dele.

- Você deve ser a bruxinha Kagome, não é? Naraku-sama pediu para que eu acabasse com você... Prepare-se garota... quero acabar logo com isso, portanto facilite o meu trabalho...

- Espere, o que você vai fazer com ela Kikyou?

- Pode ficar assistindo para descobrir.

- Ora, e quem disse que eu vou ficar só olhando? Kikyou... se quiser tocar em ao menos um fio de cabelo da Kagome, terá que passar por cima do meu cadáver!

- InuYasha...

- Eu não diria isso se fosse você. Nós não temos mais nada, eu não nutro mais nenhum sentimento por você, portanto eu poderia lutar tranqüilamente, sem receios... não posso dizer o mesmo de você. Sei que está hesitando em me atacar, do contrário, já o teria feito. Não é mesmo, InuYasha?

- Kikyou... você está enganada... só não parti para cima de você quando ousou tocar em Kagome, porque nunca levantaria a mão para uma mulher, a não ser que fosse uma youkai.

- Não tente enganar a si mesmo, InuYasha... no fundo você não quer é me machucar.

- Cale a boca... não sabe o que está dizendo!

Sango e Miroku aparecem para ver o que estava acontecendo e ficam paralisados quando vêem Kikyou. Sabiam que InuYasha estava numa fria, mas o que poderiam fazer para ajudar?

- Sango, Miroku!

- Alguém pode nos dizer o que é essa bagunça toda? – disse Sango, confusa.

- Hunf... já perdi tempo demais aqui... Kagome... – Kikyou chama pela feiticeira, que a olha prontamente. – Está pronta? Espero que esteja, porque este será o seu fim. – e vai caminhando lentamente até ela. Kagome arregalou os olhos, estava com medo, mas não queria demonstrar isso. Tentou fazer alguma magia para fazer Kikyou parar, mas antes que pudesse pensar em alguma coisa, InuYasha se colocou em sua frente, com os braços abertos, encarando Kikyou, muito sério.

- Você vai querer fazer isso mesmo, Kikyou? Se você fizer isso não estará prejudicando apenas à Kagome, mas a mim e aos nossos amigos também. Por que você gosta tanto de me torturar, por que faz isso comigo? Já não foi o bastante ter me deixado e ido para os braços do odioso Naraku? Não foi o bastante ter me deixado sozinho, sofrendo por ter te perdido? E, justo agora, quando eu consegui finalmente te esquecer e descobrir um novo amor, você quer me tirar isso também? Nunca pensei que fosse uma pessoa tão...

- Cale-se, InuYasha! Já basta! Estou perdendo muito tempo aqui! Quero voltar logo para o castelo, estou cansada e, se você não sair da minha frente agora mesmo, pode ir dando adeus à vida! Vou matar vocês dois e poupar o trabalho de Naraku-sama! Ele irá me agradecer... e eu me livrarei de você pra sempre...

- Ele fez lavagem cerebral em você... não acredito que está me dizendo isso... você nunca foi assim... está louca!

- Eu posso estar louca... mas pelo menos não estou mais sofrendo, como você.

- Olha quem fala... eu é quem estou sofrendo? Então porque você é quem está com esta expressão triste no rosto?

- Triste não é bem a palavra... eu estou é com raiva... pensava que poderia fazer tudo como eu tinha planejado, mas você está estragando tudo. Maldito! – ela avança em InuYasha e dá um soco em seu rosto. – Sai da frente! – Mas antes que ela pudesse continuar, Kagome paralisa seu corpo, deixando-a imóvel.

- Kikyou, mesmo que quisesse, não é tão fácil me derrotar. Sou muito mais poderosa do que pensa, querida. Naraku pode ter confiado em você, achando que era páreo para mim, mas ele foi muito bobo em acreditar que eu não faria nada para me defender. Foi-se o tempo em que eu era uma menininha indefesa. Sei muito bem me cuidar, agora, Kikyou, sugiro que vá embora, antes que eu dê a você uma lição que nunca esquecerá.

- Da sua boca só saem palavras. Aposto que na hora h não conseguiria fazer nada.

- Quer apostar? – ela lança um olhar desafiador para Kikyou.

- Se acha mais poderosa só porque é uma bruxa maldita! Bastarda!

- Você foi longe demais, Kikyou!

- Deixa ela falar, InuYasha... palavras não me atingem... sabe, eu fico triste por você... acho que, no passado, a Kikyou por quem você se apaixonou era boa e humilde... mas agora se transformou nisso. Não devemos culpá-la... devemos culpar Naraku. Com certeza foi ele o causador de toda essa confusão. Eu vou tirá-la do feitiço. É horrível não poder se mexer. – Kagome disse algumas palavras em um tom muito baixo e em seguida, Kikyou caiu de joelhos no chão, mas logo se levantou, pegando seu arco e flecha e apontando na direção de Kagome, mais precisamente para seu coração.

- Chegou a hora. Não poderá fazer mais nada.

- Não faça isso, Kikyou! – suplicou InuYasha, que, mesmo sentindo um ódio profundo, não se atreveria a bater nela.

- Venha me impedir, então.

- Não se preocupe, InuYasha. – Kagome olhou para ele, sorrindo.

- Como não vou me preocupar? Você está frente a frente com uma mulher que está apontando uma flecha direto para seu coração e você diz para eu não ficar preocupado? O que deu em você?

- Eu já entendi o que a Kikyou quer. Ela está com ciúmes.

- Ciúmes?

- Sim. Ciúmes. Porque você gosta de mim e já não pensa mais nela. Deixou-a apenas em algum canto da sua memória. Dizer que veio aqui a mando de Naraku foi só um pretexto para poder se vingar de mim.

- Você leu a minha mente, sua bruxa?.!

- Sim. Qual o problema?

- Mas, Kagome... – InuYasha cortou Kikyou quando esta ia falar. – Como ela pode estar com ciúmes se ela gosta de Naraku?

- É porque ela é muito egoísta e, apesar de estar apaixonada por Naraku, não podia admitir que você pudesse ser feliz com outra. Ela gostava de ficar vendo você sofrer por causa dela, pois assim se sentia importante.

- É verdade, Kikyou?

- Você quer saber se é verdade? Pois então eu digo: é a mais pura verdade! Me uni a Naraku porque ele tinha mais poder... e porque me apaixonei por ele... mas mesmo assim era divertido ver que você ainda sentia algo por mim. Fiquei com muita raiva quando essa aí – e aponta com a cabeça para Kagome – apareceu na sua vida. É... realmente eu sou muito egoísta... – vira-se novamente para a rival – quer dizer mais alguma coisa antes de ir para o outro mundo?

Kagome ficou calada... não havia nada que ela podia fazer para parar a flecha, que estava a quase um metro de distancia dela. Não tinha jeito... morreria sem poder cumprir com suas obrigações... morreria sem poder ter curtido mais alguns momentos com InuYasha... para onde iria? O que faria depois de tudo? Fechou os olhos e deixou uma lágrima escapar.

Ouviu o disparo da flecha e sentiu uma pontada em seu peito. Mas foi questão de segundos. Logo, não sentiu mais nada. Era uma sensação até reconfortante. Os gritos de desespero de seus amigos podiam ser ouvidos bem distantes. Sentiu-se flutuando em um espaço escuro e vazio, com pouca luz e fazia muito frio... era esquisito... onde estava? Será que esta era a passagem para o outro mundo? Era deste modo que ela chegaria no lugar onde estariam sua mãe e seu irmão? Seria bom reencontrá-los, mas algo passou-se pela sua cabeça. Não podia ir agora... não podia ir e deixar seus amigos na mão. Ainda tinha algumas coisas a cumprir, portanto foi voltando a si e, instantes depois, sentiu uma grande dor invadir seu corpo. Podia sentir seu coração bater muito lentamente. Mas ficou aliviada por saber que estava viva.

- Hum... – ela soltou um gemido de dor, enquanto sentia algo molhado atingir seu rosto.

- Kagome... você... está viva? – InuYasha disse, choroso, as lágrimas não paravam de escorrer. Ela abre os olhos devagar e pode ver seus amigos todos em volta dela, com rostos tristes.

- Eu... estou bem... não se preocupem... e a Kikyou?

- Ela já foi embora. Que bom que está viva – disse Sango, emocionada.

- Sim...

- Vamos Kagome, agora é a minha vez de cuidar de você.

- Obrigada, InuYasha... – quando ele a pegou no colo, ela desmaiou novamente.

- InuYasha, você tem que levar ela rápido para o quarto. Enquanto isso eu vou preparando um remédio.

- Tudo bem.

- Eu vou com você Sango.

- Ok, Miroku.

Assim todos entraram e o meio-youkai levou a bruxinha imediatamente para o quarto e a deitou cuidadosamente na cama. Ela suava muito e sua expressão era de sofrimento. Precisava tirar a flecha de seu peito, antes que fosse tarde. Mas, como faria isso sem machucá-la mais?

- Calma, Kagome... eu vou te ajudar. Vai ficar tudo bem!

Minutos depois, Miroku volta com um balde e um pano limpo.

- Como ela está?

- Cadê a Sango? Se demorar mais... não sei o que pode acontecer...

- InuYasha, coloque este pano molhado na cabeça dela para baixar a febre.

- Tudo bem. – e assim ele o fez. Estava muito preocupado, mas precisava manter a calma, senão só iria atrapalhar.

- Miroku, temos que tirar a flecha, mas eu tenho medo de machucá-la.

- É só tirar com cuidado, mas vamos esperar a Sango chegar com as ataduras.

- Certo.

Assim que Miroku disse isso, ela chegou com vários objetos em mãos. Colocou-os todos em cima de uma mesinha e, depois que os garotos retiraram a flecha do peito de Kagome, ela pediu para eles se retirarem do quarto, para poder fazer os curativos e cuidar melhor da amiga.

- Mas, Sango, eu quero ficar ao lado dela...

- InuYasha, se você ficar aqui vai me distrair, por favor fique lá fora, quando eu terminar, te chamo.

- Tudo bem... – ele saiu, seguido por Miroku.

- Não fique tão preocupado. A Sango sabe ser uma boa médica quando acontecem essas emergências.

- Tomara que você esteja certo, Miroku.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

Finalmente esta baka aqui está postando este capítulo XD e parece que ficou bem emocionante, huehueuhe... gostaram? Próximo capítulo... acho q vocês devem estar super curiosos pra saber o que vai acontecer nele, não é? Mas, não se preocupem, ele já está todo pronto na minha cabeça... esse daqui até que ficou bem grade né? 11 páginas do Word O.o mas é disso que o meu povo gosta, hehe... o ruim é que se eu escrevo capítulos muito longos, a história acaba mais rápido... gente, eu tenho problema u.u'**

**Reviews:**

**Nemo Letting Go: hehe, parei na melhor parte de novo XD mas não posso evitar (com medo O.o) vc vai me dar o troco? oh não, oh não, eu não faço por mal! (olho pros lados e saio correndo, mas depois volto porque lembro que esqueci de agradecer). Obrigada por estar gostando da fic XD (foge de novo)**

**Srta CaRoL: obrigada por dar a sugestão da leitura de mentes XD foi muito útil \o/ sabe que eu nem tinha pensado nisso? é... é muito difícil fazer surgir idéia na minha cabeça... mas quando to inspirada não tem quem me segure, hehe.. obrigda pela review XD**

**Hoje não tenho nenhum recadinho para dar... só espero poder postar o próximo cap antes das provas, senão ele só vai sair nas férias T.T **

**Obrigada a todos que estão lendo, quero que saibam que eu adoro todos vocês \o/ e, como vou fazer aniversário de 15anosdia 7/06 espero receber muitas reviews de presente, heim!**

**Vlw pessoas!**

**Até o/**

**Kimi-chan**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Kagome continuava deitada na cama, desmaiada, as batidas de seu coração estavam cada vez mais fracas e lentas e sua respiração falhava. Sango estava fazendo o melhor possível para salvar sua amiga, mas não tinha recursos suficientes para tanto.

- Kagome... por favor, agüente firme...

A bruxinha, entretanto, não ouvia o que Sango estava dizendo. Em seu interior tudo estava sombrio e ela não fazia idéia de onde poderia estar. Só sabia que o lugar era muito diferente de qualquer outro em que ela já havia estado. Não havia objetos em sua volta, apenas uma névoa acinzentada e pequenos pontos brilhantes acima de si, que ela deduziu serem estrelas.

- Mas... onde é que eu estou? Que lugar é esse? – não se ouvia nada mais do que a voz dela ecoando pelo lugar, que parecia ser muito grande.

De repente, porém, ela percebe uma presença atrás de si e rapidamente se vira para ver quem era. Uma moça de estatura média, olhos castanhos, cabelos negros, compridos e lisos, usando um vestido longo de mangas compridas e preto, a encarava, com uma expressão muito séria em seu rosto.

- Quem é você? – Kagome perguntou, assustada. A mulher era idêntica a ela.

- Eu sou você... mais precisamente o seu lado mau.

- Como, o meu lado mau? Não estou entendendo...

- Eu apareço quando você fica com muita raiva de algo ou alguém e, neste momento, você está com muita raiva de uma certa pessoa que a deixou neste estado.

- Mas...

- Você está com medo de morrer por causa da flecha envenenada e, por causa disto, eu despertei.

- Espere um momento, se você é o meu lado ruim, então...

- Significa que, se você morrer, irá para um mundo onde há apenas trevas, dor, pessoas que morreram com muita raiva, porque seu coração estava corrompido.

- Não... eu não quero isso! Isso não pode acontecer, eu... sou uma pessoa boa...

- Não tente lutar contra esse sentimento... nestas horas ele fala mais alto...

- Ah... não... desapareça! Agora! Por que está aqui? O que está acontecendo comigo?

- É melhor acalmar-se... o desespero só serve para me tornar mais forte!

- Não... – ela ajoelhou-se no chão, colocando as mãos na cabeça, derramando lágrimas e mais lágrimas de sangue. Ou estava ficando louca, ou seus dias estavam mesmo contados... – droga, não estou entendendo mais nada... onde foi parar meu lado bom?

- Você terá de encontrá-lo. Mas não vai ser tão fácil assim... este seu "lado" já está enfraquecido, por minha causa, hahahaha!

- Droga... eu nunca pensei que pudesse ser assim...

- Todos têm seus momentos de fraqueza! Principalmente em situações como esta! Foi sua culpa eu ter aparecido!

- Não, não...! Ahhh! – ela sente uma forte dor em seu coração, como se ele quisesse pular de seu peito.

- Esta é uma das conseqüências...

- Eu vou fazer você desaparecer!

- Tente! Tente negar o que sente! Como vai fazer isso?

- Eu sei... nestas horas o amor fala mais alto do que tudo!

* * *

- Você não acha que está demorando demais, Miroku? 

- Sim, mas vamos continuar esperando.

- Droga, quanto tempo mais eu vou ter que agüentar isso? – InuYasha diz, muito impaciente e prestes a ter um colapso, de tão nervoso que estava ficando.

- Se acalme, InuYasha, ficando assim não vai ajudar em nada!

- Eu sei, mas... eu queria fazer alguma coisa...

- Se alguma coisa acontecer a Sango vai nos avisar, seja paciente...

- Miroku, como você quer que eu fique calmo? O que você sentiria se ao invés de Kagome, fosse Sango que estivesse nesta situação?

- ... – ele estava sem resposta. InuYasha o havia pegado de jeito. Não sabendo como retrucar, apenas sentou-se, fechou os olhos e colocou seu cotovelo sobre a mesa, apoiando a cabeça em sua mão. Estava pensativo. Mas não iria perder a calma.

- Droga, você sempre faz isso! – InuYasha puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se, cruzando os braços e olhando para a porta de madeira fechada, continuando com a mesma expressão irritada e impaciente.

* * *

Sango havia conseguido parar o sangramento e colocou umas ataduras para fechar a ferida, mas, mesmo assim, Kagome continuava delirando, com febre, falando coisas estranhas que ele não era capaz de entender. E isso só poderia significar uma coisa... 

- A flecha estava... envenenada! Só pode ser isso... Não! Preciso avisá-los imediatamente! – ela levanta-se rapidamente e vai avisar os garotos sobre sua conclusão. InuYasha fica incrédulo.

- E só agora você me diz isso?.! – diz, levantando-se da cadeira em um segundo. - A essa altura o veneno já deve ter se espalhado por quase todo o corpo... merda... não vai dar tempo de achar o antídoto... - ele dá um soco na parede com força, como uma forma de descarregar toda a sua raiva.

- Eu vou procurar alguma coisa para dar a ela... InuYasha, fique lá com Kagome, por favor.

- Certo. – e, sem pensar duas vezes, foi "voando" até o quarto, ficando ao lado da cama, segurando a mão dela com força, como se isso pudesse ajudá-la a não sofrer tanto. – Kagome... acho que a culpa foi minha... por favor... me desculpe por causa disso... me desculpe...

* * *

- Então, você diz que o amor que sente por alguém é mais forte que todos os sentimentos ruins que existem dentro de você? 

- Sim...

- Então prove para mim... lute comigo! Se você conseguir me derrotar, mostrará que eu não sou páreo para o seu amor.

- Você vai ver! – ela se levanta e, após sussurrar algumas palavras em latim, de sua mão saem faixas de luz róseas, muito brilhantes. A energia que emanava era muito pura.

A "Kagome do mal" tenta se esquivar destes feixes de luz, mas acaba sendo atingida por um deles.

- Ainda está muito fraco... – levantando os dois braços para formar uma cruz e cortando o ar, deste movimento sai uma forte energia que vai rapidamente em direção à Kagome, mas é bloqueada por uma barreira feita por ela. A bruxinha ataca novamente, desta vez, soltando um cristal de energia, surgido através de um triângulo que ela havia feito com as mãos. Com isso, consegue atingir a "Kagome do mal" no braço esquerdo.

- Você já foi atingida em um ponto... se for atingida em mais quatro pontos, o selamento estará completo... já que você carrega meus "sentimentos ruins", eles ficarão selados para sempre e, só se eu quiser, poderei liberá-los novamente.

- Acho que subestimei a sua capacidade...

- Ah, você acha? – ela lança novamente o cristal de energia, conseguindo atingi-la na perna direita. – Já está mais difícil de se mexer... não conseguirá escapar tão facilmente...

- Como você pode? Como consegue lutar contra mim?

- Já disse o motivo... meu amor é muito mais forte do que meu ódio e eu não quero morrer tão cedo e ainda mais com "você" por perto.

- Ah! – ela grita, quando Kagome a atinge mais uma vez. Seus movimentos estavam mais lentos e, agora que fora atingida no braço direito, já não havia mais chance de escapar. – Acho que você é quem vai vencer esta guerra... mas mesmo que consiga acabar comigo hoje, eu aparecerei novamente, pois não é possível deixar de lado alguns sentimentos.

Após dizer isso, fechou os olhos e disse algumas palavras em um sussurro. O corpo material de Kagome se contorceu na cama e uma dor agonizante a invadiu por completo.

- O veneno está fazendo efeito... já deve ter se espalhado muito, maldição! – InuYasha gritou, angustiado. – Você está lutando, sendo tão forte... e eu aqui sem poder fazer nada para te ajudar...

Será que estaria tudo perdido?

* * *

- Vo...você ainda consegue fazer magia...? Ah...a sua magia é do mal... este é mais um dos motivos para que eu queira me livrar de você... pelo menos por um tempo... – ela falava com dificuldade, seus poderes estavam se enfraquecendo por causa da energia que havia recebido, mas não poderia se dar por vencida, tinha que terminar o selamento, antes que seu corpo não agüentasse mais. – quarto selo... atinja-a... por favor! – com dificuldade, consegue criar seu quarto cristal que lacra a perna esquerda de sua inimiga, a deixando imóvel. 

- Está com muito pouca energia... nosso corpo material já está lutando para vencer o veneno... você está gastando sua magia comigo... a mim também não me resta quase nada... acho que empatamos.

- Não... nesta luta não pode haver empate! Quinto selo de cristal! Atinja-a em seu coração para que não apareça mais em momentos indesejáveis! – a força de seu pensamento falou mais alto neste momento, e um grande selo se formou, atingindo com força total a adversária que, instantaneamente desapareceu de vista. Em seu lugar, luzes brilhantes apareceram e voaram até desaparecerem na profunda escuridão.

- Talvez... – ela começa a pensar - ela tenha ido parar em algum canto muito pequeno e escuro do coração... – e ao dizer isso, cai desmaiada.

* * *

Sango acabava de voltar com um copo onde estava um líquido esverdeado e espesso. Sua expressão era de muita aflição e estava tão nervosa que suas mãos tremiam, quase derrubando o líquido do copo. 

- InuYasha! InuYasha! Dê isto à Kagome... – ela entrega o copo a ele.

- Sango... – ele diz, sem olhar para a amiga. – acho que já é tarde demais...

- O que...?

- O corpo dela não se move... ela está muito fria. Não consegui ouvir seu coração.

- Não... pode... ser... – disse ela, em um fio de voz. Caiu de joelhos, sua face estava muito pálida e, só não derramou todo o liquido, porque InuYasha o segurou a tempo. – E-eu... já estava... – ela não conseguiu terminar a frase... lágrimas não paravam de cair de seus olhos. Ela soluçava e se desesperava sempre que as palavras de InuYasha voltavam em sua mente. Ele, por sua vez, não conseguia chorar. Mesmo que quisesse, estava em choque, e tudo o que podia pensar era nos bons e até maus momentos que tivera com ela. Olhou para a garota, agora imóvel e pálida ao seu lado, imaginando que a qualquer momento ela se levantaria para beijá-lo e abraçá-lo, dizendo que ele era um idiota, mas depois o olharia com uma cara muito meiga de preocupação.

Lembrou-se de quando foram juntos investigar o castelo de Naraku... quando este nome se passou pela cabeça do meio youkai, um ódio profundo consumiu o coração de InuYasha e, agora, mais do que nunca ele queria matar o desgraçado que havia feito isso com a única pessoa que ele conseguiu amar depois de Kikyou.

- Kagome... – disse, depois de minutos em silêncio, só ouvindo os soluços de Sango. Percebeu que Miroku já estava lá, ao lado dela, tentando consolá-la, mas com a mesma expressão triste em seu rosto. Inclinou-se para beijar os lábios sem vida de sua amada. Não eram mais os lábios calorosos e doces que havia provado e sim, lábios frios e sem sentimentos. Depois, acariciou os cabelos dela. Não agüentaria mais ficar ali, precisava sair, ficar sozinho, tentar refletir sobre tudo, sobre sua vida confusa e injusta, sobre o que fariam agora... – Eu vou dar uma volta... – e assim, saiu correndo, deixando Sango e Miroku sozinhos com Kagome.

- Espere, InuYasha, aonde você vai? – perguntou Miroku.

- Não interessa... – e saiu, sem dar mais explicações.

* * *

Esta noite não havia estrelas no céu... a lua estava toda encoberta pelas nuvens que deixavam cair uma fina garoa. O meio-youkai estava sentado no alto daquela mesma árvore onde sempre ficava. Mas neste momento, lá não era o melhor lugar para refletir, então decidiu descer e correr por aí. 

Correu muito e muito rápido, não se importando com as gotas de chuva que agora batiam fortemente em seu rosto. Não se importava se o vissem... não se importava para onde estava indo. Só queria chegar em algum lugar onde pudesse ficar sozinho, apenas com seus pensamentos e suas lembranças. Droga... por que não conseguia chorar? Queria gritar, gritar, apenas gritar para descarregar sua raiva, mas sua voz não saía... precisava botar para fora aquilo que estava entalado em sua garganta, mas simplesmente não conseguia... precisava de um amigo de alguém que o consolasse... mas não conhecia ninguém. Sango e Miroku já estavam longe e... ele nem sabia onde estava.

Parou quando chegou em um descampado. Havia uma cabana abandonada onde poderia passar a noite. Precisava descansar, era isso o que mais desejava no momento. Depois pensaria no que fazer. Depois pensaria em tudo.

* * *

- O InuYasha está demorando muito. – Sango comentou com Miroku, com voz preocupada e cansada. 

- É verdade... para onde será que ele foi? Aquele idiota! Sai assim sem mais nem menos sem dar explicações... parece que às vezes ele não tem cérebro!

- Miroku, não exagere, eu sei que você também está nervoso, mas coloque-se na posição dele...

- Eu já estou cansado de todos me dizerem para eu me colocar na posição dos outros! Eu sou eu, digo o que eu quero e penso o que eu quero! Como vou adivinhar o que os outros estão pensando? Mas que droga! Droga! – ele senta-se em uma cadeira e termina de tomar seu copo de bebida em um só gole.

- Espere... temos que resolver primeiro o que vamos fazer com a Kagome... vamos até lá.

- Tá certo. – ele acende uma vela e os dois vão juntos até o quarto.

- Miroku... nós não sabemos se ela realmente está morta...

- Como não? O InuYasha não disse? Nós vimos o estado dela, Sango! Por que você está dizendo que não sabemos se ela morreu de verdade?

- Miroku, pense bem... nunca podemos tomar conclusões precipitadas... eu acho que se ela tomar este antídoto contra o veneno talvez ainda faça algum efeito...

- Você só pode estar ficando doida... a essa hora o veneno já espalhou-se por completo, não é só porque ela é uma bruxa que vai conseguir ser tão forte a ponto de fazer o veneno parar de se espalhar até tomar algum remédio. A mente dela pode ser de uma feiticeira, ela pode ter poderes, mas o corpo é de uma humana comum.

- Mesmo assim eu acho que nós devíamos tentar.

- Encare os fatos Sango!

- Miroku, se você continuar sendo pessimista desse jeito eu juro que... eu juro que não vou mais me casar com você!

- Também não precisa apelar, né...

- Então pare de ficar sendo pessimista!

- E estou sendo apenas realista. É humanamente impossível uma pessoa agüentar mais de cinco horas. Só youkais conseguem isso.

- Miroku... você pode continuar falando, mas eu vou dar esse remédio agora mesmo e você vai ver como eu estou certa, ok? Você vai ver!

- Bem... então espero que você tenha razão. Mas eu continuo achando impossível.

- Pode achar o que quiser. – e, sem dizer mais nada, abre a boca de Kagome e vai colocando o remédio em pequenas doses, até esvaziar todo o recipiente. – Pronto. Agora eu vou ficar aqui, ao lado da minha amiga, esperando ver o que acontece. Você pode ir fazer o que quiser.

- Eu vou ficar aqui com você, meu amor.

- Obrigada. – Miroku senta-se numa poltrona que havia no canto do quarto e Sango deita-se no colo dele. Não queria dormir, mas o sono estava falando mais alto que ela.

- Pode descansar... eu te aviso se acontecer alguma coisa.

- Obrigada de novo... boa-noite. – dá um beijo nele e se acomoda para poder dormir, mesmo sabendo que não iria ter um sono tranqüilo por estar muito preocupada.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

Oba! Fortes emoções nesse cap, heim O.o eu queria fazer uma coisa romântica pra comemorar o dia dos namorados, mas não deu certo e eu preferi fazer um cap com bastante drama, hehe... até porque eu tava escrevendo ouvindo Crucify my Love, do X Japan e outras musiquinhas deste estilo, então saiu isso né XD Fala sério, quase que eu choro quando estava escrevendo a parte do Inu i.i eu sei, to fazendo ele sofrer muito, mas é como diz o ditado "depois da tempestade vem a bonança" então é só esperar que eu vou dar dias mais alegres a ele XD **

**Depois de refletir um pouco percebi que esta fic ainda vai longe o/ tem tanta coisa pra resolver O.O então, talvez, para a alegria de alguns, eu faça capítulos maiores!**

**Agora chega de blábláblá e vamos responder às reviews de minhas queridas leitoras, que eu amoooo! XD**

**Reviews:**

**Nana-PaesLeme: valeu pelos elogios! Respondendo a sua pergunta, sim, a Kikyou é uma humana normal. Eu quis fazer ela assim pra não ficar sempre a mesma coisa sabe... tipo, no anime ela já eh sacerdotisa, em várias fics é a mesma coisa... então eu resolvi fazer ela uma humana normal, só que vilã e a Kagome, uma feiticeira boazinha XD tudo ao contrário, hehe... que bom que está gostando da fic! Obrigada pela review o/**

**Tmizinha: é, leitura de mentes é legal XD acho que todos já quiseram fazer isso algum dia... hehe, dessa vez eu só demorei uma semana o/ (meu tempo recorde, huehueuuhe...) obrigada pelos elogios e pela review!**

**Nemo Letting Go: hahaha! Calma, calma, calma! Nada está perdido! Eu prometi que ia postar esse capítulo rápido e aqui está ele XD tá melhor agora? Nossa, foi tão emocionante assim o cap anterior, é? Que legal o/ obrigada pela review!**

**Srta CaRoL: muitíssimo obrigada pelas sugestões, você tá me ajudando muuuito! Não sei que consegui fazer o capítulo como você esperava que fosse, eu acho que dei uma viajada legal nesse O.o mas foi mt legal a idéia XD valeu mesmo, heim! Eu ia fazer um capítulo só de drama, ia ficar muuuito parado, mas eu consegui encaixar a sua sugestão direitinho aqui! No próximo capítulo eu vou explicar melhor o que foi que aconteceu e o que eu imaginei, porque acho que por enquanto ficou um pouco confuso XD obrigada pela review!**

**Nossa, tá muito legal escrever isso aqui, gente! To me empolgando demais XD pena que agora eu vou ter que dar uma parada porque vou ter provas e tenho que estudar bastante né... então eu vou voltar só em julho, nas férias ok? **

**Bjus!**

**Feliz dia Dos Namorados pra quem tem! E pra quem não tem... arranja um que faz bem XD (aff... q rima toscaaa xP)**

**Ja ne!**

**Kimi-chan**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nossa... achei que nunca ia postar esse cap O.o**

**- "blábláblá" - pensamento**

**- blábláblá - fala normal**

**- (N/A:blábláblá) - meus comentários toscos XD**

**Desculpem a demora e... divirtam-se...**

**Capítulo 7**

A manhã chegou silenciosamente. A luz dos primeiros raios de sol adentraram as frestas da pequena cabana, despertando o meio-youkai que ali se encontrava. Seu corpo estava todo dolorido por ter dormido sentado no chão frio de madeira do cubículo, mas estas dores não eram tão grandes quanto aquela que estava apertando seu coração. Kagome. Disse o nome dela num sussurro. Como este nome parecia música aos seus ouvidos! Trazia-lhe alegria... Mas também angústia. Kagome. Ele disse mais uma vez, lembrando-se do rosto dela, frágil e muito belo, da voz calma e meiga, dos olhos... Ah, os olhos! Olhos azuis como o mais profundo oceano... Mas que agora estavam fechados... E ele não sabia se se abririam novamente. Ao lhe ocorrer este pensamento, seus olhos começaram a ficar marejados. Não queria acreditar que ela estava morta e ainda tinha, no fundo de seu coração, a esperança de que ela pudesse despertar a qualquer momento.

Levantou-se lentamente, apertando suas mãos, até que destas começasse a sair sangue. Bom... Pelo menos ainda não havia perdido suas forças. Então, saiu da cabana, apertando os olhos por causa da claridade. Aos poucos foi se acostumando com a luz e começou a caminhar, de volta para a cidade. Foi pela floresta, para cortar caminho, e por estar em um lugar alto, podia ver um feudo e seus camponeses já trabalhando. Ficava aliviado por não ter que viver como aquelas pessoas. Até gostava de ser um youkai, apesar de ser muito irritante se esconder das pessoas sempre.

- Como eu sou idiota... Por que eu corri até chegar aqui? Só estava tentando fugir dos meus problemas... Droga. Eu preciso voltar... Kagome não pode estar morta, eu sei que ela é forte, eu sei que ela pode conseguir sobreviver e eu preciso ficar ao lado dela. – pensando assim, começou a caminhar cada vez mais rápido. Não podia perder mais tempo.

**OoOoOo**

O quarto estava mais silencioso do que nunca. Sango e Miroku ainda dormiam desconfortavelmente na poltrona e Kagome continuava inconsciente na cama. Seu rosto não possuía expressão. Entretanto, como que por magia, ela abriu os olhos.

- S... Sango... – murmurou baixinho. – M... Miroku... – continuou, na esperança de que um deles ouvisse e a acudisse. Ela não sentia seu coração bater, sua mente estava vazia e a visão embaçada, mas encontrara forças para chamar por seus amigos.

Continuou murmurando até que Sango acordou e qual não foi a sua surpresa quando viu que sua amiga estava falando! Esfregou os olhos para ver se era verdade, pois não estava acreditando! Parecia um sonho!

- Miroku, acorde! Miroku, vamos, a Kagome está viva, acorde, acorde! - ele despertou meio perturbado e sonolento, mas toda a sua preguiça foi embora quando viu Kagome.

Os dois foram até ela rapidamente. Seus corações estavam acelerados de tanta surpresa.

- Miroku, eu sabia! Eu sabia que ela não ia morrer! Kagome, você está bem? O que está sentindo?

- Eu... Não... Ah! – de repente uma dor profunda atravessou todo seu corpo, chegando à cabeça e ela levou suas duas mãos até lá para tentar parar aquela sensação insuportável. Um gesto inútil, pois a dor só ia aumentando e ela pensou que poderia explodir a qualquer momento. As lágrimas saíam com intensidade e ela gritava e se debatia na cama, o que estava deixando Sango e Miroku desesperados. – Me... A... Ajudem! Ahhh...!

- Kagome! – Sango preocupou-se mais ainda naquele momento, pois Kagome havia parado de gritar e de chorar e seu corpo voltara a ficar imóvel. – O que está acontecendo, Miroku? Por que temos que passar por isso? E onde se meteu o InuYasha? Ele ficou fora à noite inteira... – ela levou uma das mãos até a garganta da amiga para poder sentir as batidas de seu coração. – Não... o coração dela... Parou. – disse, em um fio de voz.

- O que? – Miroku exclamou.

Mas Sango assustou-se quando Kagome levantou uma das mãos e retirou a da amiga, apertando o pulso dela fortemente.

- Ah!

Os olhos da bruxinha começaram a se abrir lentamente e não eram mais os mesmo olhos doces e brilhantes que ela possuía. Eles estavam vermelhos e sem vida. Ela sentou-se na cama para em seguida levantar e dar passos curtos e lentos até a porta. Abriu-a em um gesto automático e saiu do quarto, desaparecendo pelo corredor escuro.

**OoOoOo**

InuYasha estava com um pressentimento muito, mas muito ruim e isso só fez com que ele apertasse o passo. Uma fina garoa começou a cair, mas ele não estava se importando nem um pouco com isso. Entretanto, parou ao perceber que estava passando pelos muros do feudo de Naraku. Já podia sentir seu cheiro nojento dali. Se não estivesse com tanta pressa para ver Kagome, pularia neste mesmo instante lá dentro e faria de tudo para acabar com aquele miserável que só sabia se divertir com o sofrimento dos outros.

- Naraku... – ele pensou – você não perde por esperar. Vai pagar por ter brincado comigo, com Kagome e meus amigos. Pode ter certeza disso. – assim, continuou seu caminho.

A chuva estava começando a ficar mais forte e estava difícil de enxergar o caminho. Seus pés e suas vestes estavam sujos de lama, pois a estrada era de terra e ficava impossível passar por ela em dias de chuva como aquele. Mas ele também não se importava. O desejo de chegar e ver que sua querida Kagome estava bem era muito forte. E tamanha foi sua decepção quando não a encontrou no esconderijo.

- Como assim vocês não sabem?.! – ele gritou, batendo com força na mesa.

- InuYasha, acalme-se...

- Sango, como você quer que eu me acalme, se eu acabo de chegar e vejo que ela não está aqui, pergunto a vocês e vocês dizem que não fazem a mínima idéia de onde ela pode estar!

- Escute, em primeiro lugar foi você que saiu ontem a noite feito um louco sem avisar para onde ia e só voltou hoje neste estado deplorável. Em parte a culpa também é sua por não estar aqui para vigiá-la. Não esperou nós termos certeza de nada e já foi tirando conclusões precipitadas! Mas por que eu estou tão brava, já que isso é o que você SEMPRE FAZ?.! Argh! Eu não agüento mais!

- Não se altere Sango, por favor!

- Miroku, eu não estou alterada! O InuYasha é que me deixa nervosa! Quando ele vai aprender que se deve ter paciência e que não é legal e nem prudente sair correndo só porque tudo está dando errado? Heim? Diga-me!

- Todos nós estamos nervosos e preocupados, mas não adianta gritar, temos que nos acalmar e procurar por ela, entenderam? Vamos procurá-la e depois nós resolvemos o que faremos. Tudo bem?

- Você... Está certo... Me desculpe. – disse a garota, um pouco mais calma.

- Não vai dizer nada, InuYasha?

- Eu também acho que devemos procurá-la. Eu posso encontrá-la com meu faro.

- Certo, mas acho melhor esperar a chuva passar. Não vai adiantar nada sair agora.

- O que?.! Vamos ter que esperar essa maldita chuva acabar? Eu não tenho tempo pra isso, Miroku! Tudo pode acontecer com ela enquanto nós ficamos aqui sentados conversando!

- InuYasha, por que você é tão apressado? Por que não para um pouco, respira e pensa? Não dá nem pra andar direito lá fora porque há muita lama e, além disso, não conseguimos nem enxergar direito porque a chuva está muito forte. Você consegue perceber? Nem o Naraku é doido de sair agora. Pense bem. Vai ser muito mais fácil procurar depois. Nós nem fazemos idéia de onde ela está. Você compreende agora?

- Feh! Tenho que admitir que vocês têm razão!

- Não se preocupe... – disse Sango, se aproximando dele. – Essa chuva vai passar logo, eu prometo.

**OoOoOo**

Ela andava na chuva sem se preocupar se estava se molhando. Parecia andar sem rumo, mas a verdade é que ela sabia muito bem para onde estava indo. Os olhos continuavam vermelhos e era como se algo a estivesse manipulando, a estivesse puxando até o lugar onde queria que ela chegasse. Agora ela não passava de um boneco de carne e osso.

Outra silhueta surgia ao fundo e vinha na direção oposta à Kagome. Quanto mais se aproximava, melhor dava para se ver quem era. Um homem alto, de madeixas prateadas e muito longas, olhos cor de âmbar, frios e sérios, orelhas pontudas, vestindo calças negras e compridas, usando botas escuras por cima das calças e um sobretudo também preto que cobria todo o seu corpo para protegê-lo do frio, vinha caminhando em passos lentos até parar frente a frente à moça.

- Quem é você? – observou-a bem antes de perguntar, mas não obteve resposta, apenas um olhar tão frio quanto o dele. – Não vai me responder? Pois me parece que você anda com InuYasha. O cheiro dele está impregnado em você – quando ouviu este nome, Kagome piscou os olhos rapidamente duas vezes e deu um pequenino e quase imperceptível passo para trás (mas que foi percebido por Sesshoumaru). – como eu pensava. Mas você é uma garota muito esquisita. – ele disse quase em um sussurro e em tom ameaçador. Kagome, porém, não manifestou qualquer reação. – Por que se recusa a falar? – perguntou novamente.

- Não te conheço. Quem é você? – ela disse, finalmente.

- Meu nome não é da sua conta. – a chuva agora diminuíra bastante, reduzindo-se a uma garoa novamente. – diga-me onde aquele meio-youkai está. Preciso falar com ele.

- Cale a boca. – ela disse, seca.

- Menina insolente... Estou de bom humor hoje, portanto não a machucarei, mas não torne a me dirigir a palavra desta maneira, caso contrário sofrerá as conseqüências.

- Muito bem. Siga em frente. Logo poderá sentir o cheiro dele.

- Você é esperta. - desviou-se dela sem dizer mais nada e continuou seu caminho. Kagome fez o mesmo.

**OoOoOo**

Ao meio-dia a chuva já parara por completo e um belo arco-íris havia se formado no céu. Rin observava pela janela aquele belo fenômeno da natureza com os olhinhos brilhantes e um lindo sorriso no rosto. Apesar de sua alegria, alguma coisa a atormentava: fazia muito tempo que sua amiga Kagome não ia visitá-la. Mas... Qual seria o motivo de sua ausência? Será que ela andava muito ocupada ultimamente? Ou será que ela não gostava mais da pequena Rin? Todas estas perguntas se passaram pela cabeça da pobre garotinha.

A diretora do orfanato foi até ela e sentou-se ao seu lado.

- O que foi, Rin? Está com algum problema, querida?

- É que... Posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro.

- Se uma pessoa que você gosta muito não vai mais te visitar é porque ela parou de gostar de você?

- Depende. Existem muitas razões para que uma pessoa deixe de ver seu amigo. Pode ser porque ela está muito ocupada, porque está muito longe, porque está doente... Mas acho que não há porque parar de gostar do amigo, se não houve brigas nem nada.

- Tem razão... Mas então eu acho que... - ela hesitou um pouco antes de continuar, sem saber ao certo se queria mesmo dizer o que pensava. Mas resolveu dizer, compartilhar a sua dor, pois já não estava mais aguentando e precisava desabafar com alguém - Minha mãe não apareceu mais porque eu... briguei com ela naquele dia... – ao dizer isso, seus olhos ficaram aguados e ela baixou o rosto.

- Não, não diga isso, querida! A sua mãe... Nunca te abandonaria por causa de uma pequena briguinha... Porque... As mães amam muito seus filhos... – ela disse também com lágrimas nos olhos. Estava emocionada e triste por aquela menina. Não teria coragem de contar que na verdade os pais dela morreram. Mas mais cedo ou mais tarde ela descobriria de qualquer jeito.

- Mamãe... Onde quer que você esteja... Saiba que eu te amo muito! Desculpe por ter brigado com você mamãe... desculpe por ter brigado com você... – ela disse, olhando a paisagem pela janela.

As duas se abraçaram e choraram juntas.

Tsuzuku (continua)...

**OoOoOo**

**Capítulo curtinho né? Como eu sou cara de pau u.u' Mas espero que esteja ao agrado de todos o/**

**Nossa... até que a história da Rin está um pouco parecida com a original do animê... que triste!**

**E Sesshoumaru finalmente apareceu! Eu disse que ele chegaria XD Ou não? O.o**

**Reviews:**

_**Nemo Letting Go:**_ **nossa, também não precisava chingar o Inu tanto assim, hehe... ela percebeu que fez besteira, e agora está voltando para sua querida Kagome... e não encontra ela O.o que confusão! Obrigada pela review!**

_**Nana-PaesLeme:**_ **nossa, sério que você chorou? Putz... não sabia que a fi tava tão dramática T.T mas isso mostra que ela está boa, hehe... obrigada pelos elogios!**

**_Srta CaRoL:_** **que é isso, você me ajudou bastante XD e você não é chata não! Hehe... e... apesar dos pesares, aqui está o cap. 7! Obrigada pela review!**

_**kagome universe:**_ **minha fic tá tão boa assim, é? Puxa, obrigada meeesmo! Eu gosto de colocar de tudo um pouco nas fics... senão eu tenho medo de que comecem a ficar entediantes... obrigada pela review!**

**Muito obrigada pessoal!**

**Inté o/**

**Kimi Higurashi**


	8. Chapter 8

**Olá! **

**(é apedrejada)**

**O.O**

**Desculpem, eu sei que demorei! **

**Sim, sim, eu não morri XD E também não desisti da fic \o/ **

**Não vou enrolar mais senão aí é que me matam mesmo O.o**

**Boa leitura!**

**Eu sou uma bruxa**

**Capítulo 8**

Sesshoumaru já conseguia sentir a presença de InuYasha do lugar onde estava. Agora tudo ficaria muito mais fácil. Precisava tratar de assuntos muito sérios com ele e não o deixaria escapar desta vez.

Agora que a chuva havia parado, o sol começava a esquentar e os pássaros a sair de seus esconderijos nas árvores. Mas muitas pessoas ainda estavam em suas casas e a rua estava quieta e praticamente deserta. Até que o youkai ouve um grito feminino e passos rápidos atrás de si.

- Por favor, me ajude! – a moça gritou. Ela estava sendo perseguida por quatro homens que vestiam um uniforme com o emblema da corte e um colar com uma cruz, que indicava que eles poderiam ter sido mandados pela Igreja.

- Você não vai escapar! – disse um deles.

A jovem corre até Sesshoumaru que não estava se importando nem um pouco com o que estava acontecendo. Quando ela estava a poucos passos dele, tropeça em seu longo vestido, cai no chão e os homens conseguem alcançá-la. Sesshoumaru pára e fica apenas escutando o que diziam.

- Finalmente conseguimos pegar você.

- Eu... Não sei o que estava fazendo de errado. – a mulher de olhos vermelhos diz, ainda no chão, olhando para os quatro com uma expressão desafiadora em seu rosto,. – Por que estão implicando comigo?

- Não se faça de desentendida. Você é uma bruxa, não segue a Deus e a Igreja. Vai pagar por todos os seus pecados. Agora, venha conosco! – eles se preparam para pegá-la, mas Sesshoumaru vira-se e se coloca na frente dela.

- Por que querem levar esta mulher? – perguntou, simplesmente, encarando-os.

- Ah! Um youkai! – disse um deles, reparando nas orelhas pontudas e nos olhos dourados de Sesshoumaru.

- Sim, eu sou um youkai. Mas vocês ainda não responderam a minha pergunta. Por que querem levar esta mulher?

- Ela foi acusada de heresia e bruxaria. Não podemos deixá-la viva. E você também não!

- Vão queimá-la na fogueira? – perguntou, sem mudar seus tom frio de voz.

- Ainda não sabemos qual será o julgamento, mas provavelmente será isso. Mas qual é o motivo de o senhor estar fazendo tantas perguntas? Por acaso a conhece?

- Não há motivos. Apenas estou curioso. Vocês podem levá-la, mas antes eu gostaria que me enfrentassem. Estou com muita raiva de uma certa pessoa e seria bom eu descontar isto em alguém. – ao dizer isso, ele mostra suas garras e seus olhos ficam vermelhos.. Sua aparência assustadora fez com que os quatro rapazes ficassem amedrontadíssimos e, rapidamente, eles recuaram e fugiram, temendo que este fosse o fim. Prefeririam receber uma punição de Deus do que uma morte bem cruel de um youkai que aparentava ser muito poderoso.

A bela moça continuou atrás de Sesshoumaru, observando toda a cena. Por alguma razão sabia que poderia ter confiado nele e, talvez por isso, não fugiu.

- Obrigada. – disse, se levantando. – Mas... Por que me ajudou?

- Não sei. Meu coração não costuma ser tão bonzinho. E não é comum eu me envolver em lutas inúteis.

- Bem... Mesmo assim, obrigada por ter me ajudado.

- Percebi que você é uma youkai. Deveria tomar mais cuidado se não pode enfrentar as pessoas.

- Eu sei me cuidar! Mas hoje... Não tive escolha... Sem meu leque não posso fazer muita coisa, então resolvi não arriscar. Além disso, se muitas pessoas vissem, só me trariam problemas. A propósito, meu nome é Kagura. E o seu?

- Sesshoumaru. – ele responde sem olhar para ela – Não me procure mais. Estou com pressa, portanto, Adeus.

- Ei, espere um pouco! – ela o chamou, mas ele já havia desaparecido. – "Que homem misterioso... E muito interessante..." – ela olhou por alguns segundos para a direção onde ele tinha ido e depois retomou seu caminho.

* * *

- Vamos, pessoal! O que estão esperando? – InuYasha gritou para Sango e Miroku que terminavam de se aprontar o mais rápido possível. – Por que tanta enrolação? Só vamos procurar a Kagome, não vamos a nenhuma festa de gala!

- Deixe de ser apressado, InuYasha! – disse Miroku, parando ao lado do amigo.

- Tudo bem, agora vamos! – disse Sango, pssando pelos dois em passos rápidos, com sua roupa de luta.

- Quem é o apressadinho agora, heim? – InuYasha perguntou, perdendo o pouco de paciência que lhe restava.

Saíram do esconderijo e, de repente, o meio-youkai farejou alguma coisa no ar.

- Ah! Não acredito!

- O que aconteceu?

- Esse cheiro é do Sesshoumaru!

- O que? Do seu irmão?

- Maldição...

InuYasha olhou para a direção de onde o cheiro estava vindo e, alguns instantes depois, já podia-se ver a silhueta do youkai. Não havia mais dúvidas de que era Sesshoumaru. Ele parou a pocuos metros de distância do gupo e encarou InuYasha com um olhar muito sério.

- Sesshoumaru, seu maldito... O que está fazendo aqui nesta cidade?

- O mesmo pergunto a você. Faz muito tempo que não nos vemos, mas eu vim com uma notícia muito importante para comunicar.

- Não pode ser outra hora? Não percebe que eu preciso ir procurar alguém?

- Isso pode ficar para depois.

- Ah, droga! Você sempre chega em hora errada! Só falta estar aqui porque estava muito entediado e resolveu vir lutar comigo para passar o seu tempo! Se for isso, então pode vir! – disse InuYasha, já se preparando para lutar.

- Eu não luto à toa. Já era hora de você saber disso. Eu estou aqui por outro motivo. Vai me deixar falar ou não?

- Ah, tudo bem, diga logo, então!

- InuYasha, você sabe que nosso pai tinha muitas terras e que as deixou para nós como parte da herança quando morreu, não é?

- Sim. E daí?

- Bem, e daí que a barreira que protegia as terras, que era mantida por um youkai muito antigo, amigo de meu pai, não estava mais lá. E tudo fora destruído. Investiguei e descobri que o youkai havia sido morto por alguém recentemente e, por isso, a barreira se desfez. Talvez este mesmo youkai que o matou, tenha destruído e roubado as riquesas daquelas terras. O cheiro dele ainda estava impregnado no local.

- O que? Mas este youkai que foi morto não tinha mais de 600 anos? Ela não era imortal?

- Ao que parece, não. Mas o que mais me intriga é: como este youkai conseguiu passar pela barreira? Ele deve ser muito poderoso.

- Bah! Por mais que a história seja sobre o nosso pai e tudo o mais, isto não me interessa. Faz tanto tempo que eu não vou lá que já até havia me esquecido sobre isso. Mas eu tenho uma dúvida, como era o cheiro deste youkai?

- Um cheiro horrível, de podre e uma mistura de miasma...

- Miasma? Será que...? – InuYasha olha para Miroku que afirma com a cabeça.

- Seria muita coincidência, mas...

- Mas... Por que ele faria isso, Miroku?

- InuYasha, você o conhece? – perguntou Sesshoumaru, mais sério do que o normal.

- Se for quem eu estou pensando, sim... Eu estou querendo acabar com esse cara há um bom tempo... Mas agoa eu não tenho mais tempo! Depois vamos resolver isso, o importante agora é encontrar a Kagome! Você vai nos ajudar Seshoumaru? Se não for, me procure depois e nós terminamos de resolver o nosso assunto.

- Espere, InuYasha... Você disse... Kagome?

-Sim. Por que, você a conhece?

- Quando eu estava vindo para cá, encontrei uma garota de cabelos negros. Seu cheiro estava impregnado nela, InuYasha. E o cheiro dela também está aqui neste local. Achei muito estranho quando a vi. Apesar de parecer uma humana normal, seus olhos estavam avermelhados e sem expressão, sua voz era fria e parecia ser uma garota muito mais velha do que aparentava. Qual é a sua relação com esta humana?

- Nós não... Temos relação nenhuma! – ele respondeu corado. – Ela está conosco apenas para que possamos recuperar o irmão da Sango, Kohaku, e derrotar o Naraku! Apenas isso! Mas, mudando de assunto, em que direção ela estava indo quando você a encontrou?

- Não faz muito tempo... Eu vou levá-los até lá. Resolvam isso o mais rápido possível e depois venham e me digam quem foi o miserável que destruiu as preciosas terras de meu pai.

Assim, o grupo partiu, seguindo os rastros de Kagome. InuYasha estava muito desconfiado e ansioso para saber o que estava acontecendo com sua amada. Mas já tinha uma idéia do que poderia ser...

* * *

Minutos depois de caminhada, Miroku se manifesta:

- Esperem um pouco... Este não é o caminho que fazemos para chegar ao castelo de Naraku?

- Pensando bem... – observa uma Sango pensativa, levando o indicador à boca – Era isto o que eu estava percebendo também... Mas porque ela estaria fazendo este caminho?

- Isto significa que... – InuYasha pára de repente – A Kagome está atrás do Naraku?.! – ele exclama, atônito.

- Mas por que ela iria sozinha?

- Sesshoumaru disse que ela estava com os olhos vermelhos e sem expressão, então...

- Será que...?

- É isso! Ela está sendo possuída pelo Naraku! – Miroku concluiu.

- Maldição, só me faltava essa! – InuYasha disse preocupado e, ao mesmo tempo, irritado.

- Chegamos! – disse Miroku, avistando o muro que delimitava a entrada para o feudo.

- Eu vou pular o muro! Fiquem aqui, espero não me demorar.

- Espere, InuYasha! O que vamos fazer enquanto você fica lá dentro? Vai lutar sozinho?

- Ora, e como vocês pretendem entrar?

- Nós temos nosso meios... – Sango disse com um pequeno sorriso em sua face e uma voz muito misteriosa, que deixou InuYasha curioso. Ela e Miroku foram até o grande portão de ferro que dava para a entrada do feudo. Lá haviam alguns guardas que receberam ordens para impedi-los de entrar.

- Vão nos deixar passar ou teremos que entrar à força? – Sango falou, demonstrando que estava com uma imensa vontade de chutar alguns traseiros.

Os guardas os atacaram e os dois começaram a lutar contra eles, enquanto InuYasha entrava no feudo e Sesshoumaru ficava apenas observando, sem o menor interesse.

* * *

- Kagome... – disse Naraku, com um sorriso cínico.

- Sim, meu mestre.

- Oh! Não, não me venha com tantas formalidades. Afinal, você vai ser muito útil para mim, huhuhu...

- Qual é o seu desejo? – Kagome pergunta calmamente.

- O meu desejo... – diz ele, se aproximando de Kagome, até chegar bem próximo ao ouvido dela – é que você mate Kohaku... E dê os poderes que estão dentro de você para mim – ele apenas sussurra esta última frase e, em seguida, coloca uma de suas mãos na nuca dela, aproximando-a de si, fazendo desaparecer a distância que havia entre seus lábios, mas quando estava prestes a beijá-la, InuYasha aparece de repente, dando um soco no rosto de Naraku, que a solta e dá alguns passos para trás.

- O que estava fazendo com ela, seu maldito?.! – perguntou InuYasha, furioso e colocando-se na frente de Kagome.

- InuYasha! Achei que não se atrasaria tanto!

- O que você prentende? – pergunta o hanyou, não dando importância ao que o outro disse.

- Você já está ciente de meus planos, não sei porque ainda pergunta.

- Não, eu sei que está tramando algo mais! Você sempre me aparece com um plano novo! Por que estava tentando beijá-la?

- Está com ciúmes, InuYasha? Está com medo de que eu roube a Kagome de você, assim como eu fiz com a Kikyou?

- Kikyou... O erro dela foi ter se envolvido com um cara como você... Ela foi idiota... E eu fui mais tolo ainda... Mas não deixarei que o mesmo aconteça com Kagome!

- Então prepare-se para enfrentá-la...

- O que? O que quer dizer com isso? – ele pergunta, sem entender.

- Olhe para trás. Esta é a Kagome que você conhece? – Naraku diz, ainda com aquele sorriso cínico nos lábios.

InuYasha vira-se e a encontra parada olhando diretamente para ele. Não havia expressão alguma em seu rosto que estava branco como a neve. A única cor que havia nela agora eram dos olhos que estavam vermelhos como fogo. Realmente aquela não era a Kagome... Podia ser até seu corpo que estava ali naquele momento, mas não era ela... Não, definitiviamente não era a _sua_ Kagome. E ele não podia acreditar no que seus olhos viam. Por que aquilo estava acontecendo de novo? Por que mais uma vez ele estava deixando que Naraku usasse seus truques para deixá-lo desolado e sem saber o que fazer? Não queria ser obrigado a lutar com ela... Não conseguiria simplesmente machucá-la.

- Naraku... – InuYasha falou lentamente, a raiva escapando-lhe por todos os poros de seu corpo – Eu... – ele aperta fortemente suas duas mãos até que suas garras perfurassem sua própria pele – Eu não vou perdoá-lo... Pelo que está fazendo comigo... Pelo que está fazendo com a Kagome...

- Ah... Então quer lutar?

- Farei qualquer coisa para que a Kagome volte ao normal! – InuYasha avança para cima de Naraku e tenta lhe dar outro soco, mas este desvia facilmente e, num movimento rápido, agarra o meio-youkai, levantando-o pelo pescoço.

- Antes de querer me enfrentar, deveria rever melhor suas técnicas de luta. Você ainda é muito fraco e não é páreo para mim! – ele diz, apertando cada vez mais o pescoço de InuYasha, que começava a ficar com falta de ar.

- Sol...te...me – o hanyou fala com dificuldade, colocando suas mãos sobre as de Naraku e tentando a todo custo se soltar.

Neste momento, Sango e Miroku chegam ofegantes e percebem que InuYasha estava em desvantagem.

- Seus amiguinhos chegaram... – InuYasha é solto e cai no chão, buscando ar. Eram bem visíveis as marcas dos dedos de Naraku em seu pescoço.

- San...go... Miroku...

- Kagome, venha comigo! – Naraku chamou-a, pegando-a pela mão e sumindo ao virar por um corredor escuro.

- Eles já foram...

- Maldição... Maldição... Outra vez... Outra vez ele me fez de bobo... – disse InuYasha ajoelhado no chão. Todo o seu corpo tremia de ódio e seus olhos brilhavam de um jeito que Sango e Miroku nunca haviam visto antes. Eram olhos de quem estava com muita vontade de matar e liberar toda a sua raiva. E ao mesmo tempo, olhos de quem estava com muita dor e se sentindo culpado por não ter podido proteger alguém especial.

Ele se levantou, passando por Miroku e Sango sem dizer uma palavra sequer. Mas os amigos entenderam que precisavam acompanhá-lo. E assim o fizeram. Mas, InuYasha parou novamente, quando ouviu a voz de Naraku em sua mente.

_- InuYasha... Você tem o direito de saber... Embora acho que isto não fará muita diferença para você agora... Fui eu quem destruiu as terras de Inutaisho. _

_- Por que?_

_- Ora... Há algo mais divertido para um nobre do que conquistar novas terras para ter mais riquezas?_

_- Maldito..._

_- Epsero que com todo este ódio você consiga ficar mais forte para poder me enfrenter da próxima vez em que nos encontrarmos... Mas não se preocupe... Eu estarei esperando pacientemente..._

- InuYasha, você está bem? – perguntou Sango.

- Agora... Mesmo que eu não tivesse nenhum motivo para matar esse maldito... Eu faria isso. Eu não vou sossegar enquanto não conseguir acabar com ele. – disse com calma. Suas franjas cobriam os seus olhos. Depois, levantou o rosto e virou-se para Miroku e Sango – Eu... Estou com muita vontade de lutar!

Seu entusiasmo era tão grande que, apesar de tudo o que ocorrera, fez com que Sango e Miroku sorrissem. Mas o hanyou continuava sério. Entretanto, ele não parecia estar triste ou com ódio. Talvez estivesse tentando esconder estes sentimentos. Porque o modo como encarava os companheiros mostrava um misto de esperança, coragem e força de vontade. Desta vez, InuYasha estava realmente determinado e nada, mas nada mesmo faria com que ele desistisse de cumprir seus objetivos.

- Sesshoumaru! – gritou para o irmão que esperava do lado de fora do feudo, quando saíram. – Não vai ter jeito... Desta vez, o nosso alvo será o mesmo!

- O que está dizendo? – pergunta, sem entender.

- Eu descobri... Quem destruiu as Terras do Oeste!

Continua...

**Uauu!! Finalmente este capítulo saiu XD estou tão feliz! \o/ particularmente eu gostei desse capítulo... Será que é por causa do Sesshy? (sim, sim, sou uma Sesshoumaru-lover XD). E, não se preocupem, esta fanfic ainda está longe de acabar! **

**E no próximo capítulo vai ter bastante ação também... com uma pitada de romance, porque ninguém é de ferro, hueuhhueuhe... só não sei se muita gente vai gostar.. (medo O.O)**

**Mas chega de enrolation e vamos para às reviews:**

**Aline:** **é, como você pôde ver, a Kagome estava sim sendo controlada pelo Naraku. Quanto a outra pergunta ainda não posso responder pra não estragar a surpresa... mas espero que vc esteja gostando e obrigada pelo elogio e pela review XD**

**kagome universe: hueuheuhe, foi mal, eu sei que demoro muito com as atualizações, mas agora nas férias tudo melhora e, como eu to inspirada, no mais tardar o próximo capítulo sai na semana que vem XD E conseguiu matar sua curiosidade? Essa história do Sesshoumaru me veio meio que do nada, sabe... (na verdade eu acho que foi mais um pretexto pra ele aparecer na fic, huehueuhe... o Sesshy aparece em todas as fics minhas sobre Inu O.o fanfic da Kimi-chan sem o Sesshoumaru num dá certo XD) e ele também vai ser importante para várias coisas que vão acontecer daqui pra frente... espero que esteja gostando e obrigada pela review!**

**Pessoaaas!! Mandem reviewzinhas para a Kimi! Pode ser xingando, esculachando, elogiando, dando sugestões ou um simples "oi, tudo bem?", só pra eu saber que vc leu a fic XD É sério, elas são muito importantes pra eu saber o que eu preciso melhorar e talz, blz?**

**Então é isso, nos vemos no próximo!**

**Bai baai!**

**Kimi-chan**


	9. Chapter 9

**Olá! Quanto tempo, não? Eu sei que realmente demorei, mas o fato é que eu simplesmente não conseguia escrever essa fic! Fiquei com um bloqueio de mais de seis meses e nada me motivava a continuar... Eu até pensei em desistir! Pra vocês terem uma idéia esse capítulo eu reescrevi umas cinco vezes... Mas essa semana não sei o que aconteceu e eu fiquei com muita vontade de continuar essa história! É, parece que a minha inspiração voltou com tudo XD **

**Peço desculpas a todos os que estavam acompanhando essa fic por minha grande demora. Vou fazer o possível para isso nunca mais se repetir. Vocês não têm noção de como eu estou morrendo de vergonha! **

**Bem, acho que não tenho mais explicações a dar... então, boa leitura e espero que gostem desse capítulo, que eu escrevi com muito carinho XD **

**_Eu Sou Uma Bruxa_**

**_Capítulo 9_**

- Sesshoumaru! – gritou para o irmão, que esperava do lado de fora do feudo, quando saíram. – Não vai ter jeito... Desta vez, o nosso alvo será o mesmo!

- O que está dizendo? – pergunta, sem entender.

- Eu descobri... Quem destruiu as Terras do Oeste!

- O que disse?

- O que você ouviu!

- Então diga logo... – Sesshoumaru respondeu, com um olhar ameaçador.

- Tudo bem... Foi o Naraku. O mesmo cara que estava controlando a Kagome, a garota que você encontrou no caminho.

- Ah, então foi ele mesmo! E então, onde está ela? Você veio até aqui para pegá-la e não conseguiu trazê-la de volta? É um inútil mesmo...

- É melhor você fechar essa boca, Sesshoumaru! Hoje eu não estou pra brincadeira...

- Não me faça rir... Tudo bem que você não seria capaz de derrotá-lo, mas pensei que você tivesse pelo menos a capacidade de recuperar a sua princesa... Aliás, por que voltou pra cá? Os dois fugiram? Não estão mais lá?

- Não, eles ainda devem estar lá...

- E o que o fez voltar até aqui? Você não parece aquele InuYasha teimoso de sempre, que não desiste até que tenha acabado com o inimigo ou esteja totalmente esgotado.

- Eu vou voltar lá... Mas ainda não. Eu sei que não posso derrotá-lo com as mãos nuas... Eu preciso da minha espada.

- InuYasha... – começou Miroku – você não usa aquela espada a tanto tempo que ela deve estar enferrujada.

- Não se preocupe... Acho que você e a Sango nunca a viram fora da bainha... Finalmente vou poder usá-la...

- Mas eu tenho uma dúvida... Se você sabia que podia usá-la contra o Naraku, por que deixou ela guardada esse tempo todo? Nós podíamos ter matado o Naraku há muito tempo...

- Sim... Mas é que eu nunca tive um motivo realmente forte para poder usá-la... Me desculpe pelo que eu vou dizer, Sango, mas quando você foi me pedir ajuda para salvar o seu irmão eu nem estava muito interessado nisto... Eu estava com raiva do Naraku por causa da Kikyou, mas o meu coração de youkai não me permitia sentir pena ou vontade de te ajudar... Meu lado humano dizia que isso era o certo, mas meu lado youkai não se importava nem um pouco com isso... No final eu acabei aceitando, eu sei que isso a deixou feliz, mas como você bem viu, eu quero matar o Naraku, só que por outro motivo.

- Esssas suas palavras são egoístas, InuYasha... Mas eu já sabia que era isso o que você pensava... Só que eu não tinha mais saída... Pelo menos agora você vai lutar com vontade. Mesmo assim, eu agradeço.

- Se vocês vão voltar para aquele esconderijo imundo, eu vou atrás desse tal Naraku que vocês disseram. – disse Sesshoumaru, dando as costas para o trio - E não se preocupe em voltar, meu tolo irmão. Acabarei com ele num piscar de olhos... Também não vou trazer a sua querida humana para você, ela não me interessa nem um pouco. Depois se quiser pode ir procurá-la por você mesmo.

- Você diz isso, mas... Vai ter uma bela surpresa quando for lutar contra o Naraku. Nem com a Toukijin vai conseguir derrotá-lo. Admita que dessa vez teremos que fazer isso juntos.

- Se ele for tudo isso mesmo, como você disse... Então eu admitirei que errei. Mas não posso dizer nada antes de tirar minhas próprias conclusões. – assim, Sesshoumaru deu um salto e desapareceu atrás do alto muro, como InuYasha havia feito.

- Feh! Você é um idiota, Sesshoumaru.

- Olha, eu acho que o seu irmão tem algum plano em mente... – disse Miroku, desconfiado.

- O que? Está tentando defendê-lo, seu maldito!

- Não comece, InuYasha... Vamos voltar e pegar a Tessaiga logo. Ou já desistiu de salvar a Kagome?

- Kagome! Vamos! – e disparou na frente, deixando uma Sango e um Miroku abismados para trás.

- Espere, InuYasha!

* * *

Nos subterrâneos do castelo do Naraku, um garoto magro e pálido olhava para uma pequena porta fechada. Há quanto tempo será que não via a luz do sol? Sentia que estava cada vez mais fraco, mas alguma coisa muito forte o fazia querer continuar vivo... Sentia que sua liberdade se aproximava. Mesmo achando que aquele sentimento fosse fruto de sua imaginação, de sua mente que queria se libertar, se alegrava ao ver que ainda restava um pingo de esperança em seu coração destruído. Coração destruído? Não, não completamente... Talvez psicologicamente, mas... Ainda restava um sentimento nobre... Apesar de toda a angústia, dor, tristeza, medo, agonia, ainda lhe restava algo que o causador de toda a sua desgraça não tinha, um sentimento puro chamado amor. Kohaku ainda possuia amor para dar, amor por sua irmã e por sua vida e ele sabia que Sango possuia amor para retribuir a ele na mesma intensidade. Mesmo sabendo que, por causa de Naraku, todas as pessoas do vilarejo estavam contra ele, sabia também que sua irmã, sempre tão compreensiva e doce, nunca, jamais o abandonaria numa hora dessas. Ele já havia perdido a noção do tempo, não sabia mais quando era dia e quando era noite, não sabia mais quanto tempo lhe restava até que fosse morto na frente de todos pelo próprio Naraku, mas sabia que antes disso acontecer, alguém o salvaria e, se ninguém fosse, com todo o sentimento que nutria por sua irmã, daria um jeito de sair daquele lugar horrível. Já havia tentado? Sim, inúmeras vezes tentara sair daquele cárcere, mas nunca obtivera sucesso. Sempre, sempre era pego e isso já estava dando nos nervos, precisava pensar em algo que realmente desse certo, o que seria quase impossível visto o estado em que se encontrava. Como alguém podia ser tão cruel?, ele pensava.

- Não vou perder as esperanças... Eu sei que você virá, mana. E se não conseguir, eu ainda vou arranjar um jeito de ir até você... Acho que é só isto o que está me movendo agora. Mas eu não vou ser fraco. Vou enfrentar tudo isso como um homem... Como o papai sempre dizia. Não quero, não posso morrer. Eu tenho que provar para mim mesmo e para todos que posso enfrentar isso até o final! – ele gritou esta última frase, na esperança de que alguém, qualquer um pudesse ouvi-lo. Não falava a tanto tempo que sua voz saiu rouca... – Que ótimo... já estou começando a falar sozinho... Acho que estou ficando louco. É, só posso estar enlouquecendo... Já não tenho nem mais lágrimas para derramar... Tudo secou... Que droga...

* * *

- Kohaku... – Sango parou de repente de correr, o que intrigou Miroku.

- O que foi Sango? Está passando mal?

- Não, eu estou muito bem... É que senti... Que o Kohaku estava me chamando... Eu... Parece que eu ouvi a voz dele.

- Como assim?

- O que está acontecendo? Kohaku... Não se preocupe, cada vez mais nós estamos perto de te libertar. Por favor, aguente, espere só mais um pouco, um pouquinho só. Eu prometo, eu prometo que nunca vou deixar Naraku tocar em você de novo, eu prometo! – Sango disse, olhando para o céu com os olhos marejados. Depois, continuou seguindo InuYasha que já estava bem a frente. Miroku foi atrás dela, ainda sem entender o que havia acontecido.

- "Será que foi algo como... Telepatia? Não, não pode ter sido isso. Então o que foi?"

- Esperem um pouco... – disse InuYasha olhando para uma pequena garotinha que brincava na rua com outras crianças.

- O que foi, InuYasha? – perguntou Sango, olhando na mesma direção.

- Aquela menina... – ele se aproximou dela e começou a farejá-la.

- Hã? O que... O que você está fazendo, moço? – ela perguntou, totalmente confusa.

- Func, func... Hum, está muito fraco... Mas eu sinto o cheiro da Kagome em você.

- O senhor... O senhor conhece a Kagome-nee-chan?

- Claro que sim. Mas não esperava que uma menininha como você pudesse conhecê-la também. Qual é o seu nome?

- Rin. A Kagome-nee-chan me ajudou... Onde ela está? Estou com saudades...

- Nós sentimos muito... – disse Sango, se aproximando dela. – A Kagome ainda vai demorar um pouco pra voltar, mas não se preocupe, nós traremos ela de volta logo, logo, está bem?

- Sim!

- Estamos com pressa... Até logo, Rin-chan!

- Até logo! – Rin acenou para o grupo com um sorriso no rosto. Estava feliz em poder encontrar os amigos da Kagome.

- Quem eram eles? – perguntou um colega dela.

- Eram os amigos da Kagome-nee-chan. Mas eu fiquei com um pouco de medo quando aquele homem com orelhas de cachorro e cabelo branco se aproximou de mim e começou a me cheirar... Achei ele muito esquisito!

* * *

- Olá... Nos encontramos de novo... – disse uma mulher bem parecida com Kagome. As duas estavam sentadas no chão de uma sala ampla e com poucos objetos, uma encarando a outra como se fossem inimigas de longa data.

- Você é a Kikyou não é? Por acaso nós somos aliadas agora?

- Creio que sim. Pelo menos é o que Naraku me disse. Eu não tenho nada contra você, garota. Aliás, eu só te ataquei aquela hora porque Naraku me ordenou. Com o veneno que coloquei em você, ele conseguiu se apoderar de sua mente, e agora você é uma de nós... – e, como num passe de mágica, uma silhueta de uma pequena garotinha toda de branco e segurando um espelho aparece atrás de Kikyou. – Kanna... Não apareça tão de repente. Assim você me assusta.

- Desculpe... – disse, sem expressar qualquer sentimento em sua voz.

- Eu tenho que te dizer uma coisa. – continuou Kikyou, olhando para Kagome.

- Então, diga. Estou ouvindo.

- O Naraku também está atrás de uma certa pessoa. Na verdade, uma youkai.

- E quem seria ela?

- Seu nome é Kagura.

-Kagura? Nunca ouvi falar...

- Ela de alguma maneira descobriu o plano do Naraku. Você sabe que há algum tempo, Naraku matou muitas pessoas, roubou seus pertences e acusou um pobre menininho chamado Kohaku de ter feito essas atrocidades. O motivo: ele queria que as pessoas acreditassem que ele era um bom e poderoso nobre e precisava de algum pretexto para mostrar sua autoridade. Então, enganou a todos dizendo às pessoas que Kohaku estava matando e roubando porque o demônio tinha se apoderado de seu corpo e que ele iria matá-lo para que nem ele e nem as pessoas sofressem mais. Ou seja, se fez de bonzinho e as pessoas tolas acreditaram nessa história ridícula.

- Por que ele escolheu justo o Kohaku?

- Porque a família dele sabia que Naraku é um youkai.

- Entendi... Foi também para se livrar de "falsas" acusações ou algo assim, não é?

- Agora, o ponto que eu queria chegar nesta história toda é: esta tal de Kagura descobriu tudo isso. Parece que ela tinha algum tipo de relação com a família do Kohaku.

- Algum tipo de relação com a família dele? Como assim?

- Não sei muito bem... Mas as ordens de Naraku foram as seguintes: matar Kagura para que ela não atrapalhe.

- E onde ela está agora?

- Ela tinha sumido por uns tempos, provavelmente pra treinar ou algo assim. Mas fontes confiáveis me disseram que ela está de volta a esta cidade. Então você vai procurá-la e lutar com ela... Nós sabemos que você é uma pessoa muito poderosa... – e, antes de completar, olha para ela de cima abaixo e pensa "apesar das aparências" – então não vai ser um serviço muito complicado.

- E o senhor Naraku quer que eu vá agora?

- Não, ainda não. Antes ele quer te levar a algum lugar...

- E para que?

- Isto ele não me disse... Só disse para eu avisá-la. Agora, se me der licença, eu tenho mais o que fazer. – assim, ela se levanta e sai do quarto, sendo seguida por Kanna.

- "Pra onde será que ele quer me levar?" – pensou ela, levantando-se e indo até a janela do quarto. – Mas o que é aquilo? – diz, observando que, entre os camponeses, havia mais alguém, um youkai que ela pensou já ter visto antes. Tenta recorrer à memória e lembra-se de ter encontrado um youkai de olhos dourados quando vinha de encontro ao Naraku. – O que ele está fazendo aqui? Não havia ido para o outro lado? Será que ele conhece meu senhor? – ela se faz todas estas perguntas saindo do quarto para ir até ele, mas, quando atravessava o corredor que dava para a saída do castelo, Naraku aparece em sua frente e a impede de continuar.

- Sim, mestre? – ela pergunta, fazendo uma reverência.

- Venha comigo...

- Mas... Sim senhor.

Ele a pega pela mão e a conduz até uma outra saída que dava para o bosque. O sol começava a se pôr e logo ficaria muito escuro, mas ele continuou levando-a mais para dentro da floresta, onde as árvores começavam a ficar mais altas e densas. Enfim, eles pararam.

- Senhor, desculpe pela pergunta, mas por que me trouxe até aqui?

Sem obter resposta, ela o observa retirar algumas pequenas frutinhas de um arbusto. Depois, ele se levanta e vai até ela de novo.

- Eu preciso que você engula isto.

- Mas... o que é isto?

_Continua..._

**

* * *

**

**Huhuhu, parei na melhor parte XD **

**Não recebi reviews no capítulo anterior, mas tudo bem, considerarei isso como uma punição por eu não ter atualizado logo a fic u.u'**

**Por favor, mandem comentários para a Kimi! Eles são muito importantes XD **

**Nos vemos no próximo capítulo! o/**


	10. Chapter 10

**Eu sou uma bruxa**

**Capítulo 10**

- Sim, mestre? – ela pergunta, fazendo uma reverência.

- Venha comigo...

- Mas... Sim senhor.

Ele a pega pela mão e a conduz até uma outra saída que dava para o bosque. O sol começava a se pôr e logo ficaria muito escuro, mas ele continuou levando-a mais para dentro da floresta, onde as árvores começavam a ficar mais altas e densas. Enfim, eles pararam.

- Senhor, desculpe pela pergunta, mas por que me trouxe até aqui?

Sem obter resposta, ela o observa retirar algumas pequenas frutinhas de um arbusto. Depois, ele se levanta e vai até ela de novo.

- Eu preciso que você engula isto.

- Mas... o que é isto?

- Isto, Kagome, é algo que aumentará seus poderes espirituais.

- Algo que aumentará meus poderes espirituais? E para que eu precisaria disso?

- Ora... Não quer ajudar seu mestre a concretizar seu plano de se tornar o maior e mais respeitado senhor feudal que este reino já viu?

- Quero...

- Então... Para isso eu preciso de sua preciosa ajuda. Vamos, minha querida. Engula estas frutinhas... – disse Naraku com um sorriso maligno estampado em sua face.

- Eu...

- Se não andar logo serei obrigado a fazer você comer isso a força... – sem hesitar, colocou os pequeninos frutos na boca e puxou Kagome para junto de si, segurando sua cintura. Em seguida, colou os lábios de ambos e transferiu as frutinhas de sua boca para a dela.

- Hm... – Kagome os engoliu e, passados alguns minutos, sentiu seu corpo ficar muito mais leve. Uma aura avermelhada envolveu o corpo da jovem e ela flutuou no ar, recebendo uma grande quantidade de energia. – O que... está acontecendo comigo, mestre? – ela perguntou em um sussurro, ainda flutuando.

- Não se preocupe. Este é agora todo o poder que possui. Não está se sentindo muito melhor?

- Es-estou! Nunca senti algo assim antes! É algo maravilhoso e indescritível! Sinto que... Sinto que posso mover montanhas com toda essa energia que recebi! E isso tudo apenas comendo essas frutinhas?

- Há, há, há, há, há, há! Aproveite, pois este poder é finito. Aprenda a controlá-lo e não desperdice-o à toa.

- Sim, mestre... – disse ela, voltando ao chão. – Muito obrigada.

* * *

Sesshoumaru andava pela floresta, a mesma onde Kagome e Naraku estavam, sendo guiado pelo cheiro dele, quando, de repente, sente uma forte energia maligna mais ao norte da floresta. Ele corre o mais rápido que pode até o local e cinco minutos depois chega aonde queria. Se esconde no alto de uma frondosa árvore e observa Kagome liberando a poderosa energia que havia adquirido. Sesshoumaru ficou surpreso com o que estava vendo. Simplesmente não podia acreditar que aquela garota pudesse ser tão poderosa. Tinha algo errado... O que diabos Naraku havia feito com ela? Resolveu sair de seu esconderijo e obter respostas às suas dúvidas, assim que Kagome colocou os pés no chão.

- Enfim te encontrei, maldito Naraku. – o youkai falou, com toda a frieza do mundo.

- O que? – Naraku olhou repentinamente para Sesshoumaru, surpreso com sua aparição.

- Você novamente? – Kagome disse olhando desafiadoramente para o youkai.

- Não atrapalhe, mulher. Naraku e eu temos assuntos a resolver.

- Mestre...

- Não perderei meu tempo com você, senhor Sesshoumaru. Huhuhuhu, Kagome, deixarei que acabe com ele.

- Sim, mestre. Farei o que desejar.

Naraku se afasta e Kagome encara Sesshoumaru. Este começava a ficar irritado com a insolência de Naraku.

- Se para derrotar Naraku terei que acabar com você primeiro, então assim o farei. Mas será uma pena machucar a linda donzela de Inu Yasha.

Ao ouvir o nome do meio-youkai, Kagome sentiu um aperto em seu coração. InuYasha... Se lembrava de seu rosto. Mas, afinal, qual era a sua relação com ele?

- O que foi? Não vai me atacar? Não pense que só por ser mulher eu serei bonzinho com você. Vi que você tem uma energia muito grande, mas ainda assim não será páreo para o meu poder!

Dito isso, ele avança sobre Kagome, levantando suas garras cheias de veneno e as crava no pescoço dela, liberando um líquido esverdeado. Kagome, sem muito esforço, retira as garras e, reunindo um pouco de energia em uma das mãos, golpeia Sesshoumaru, destruindo sua armadura.

- Esse veneno não terá efeito nenhum em mim! Terá que fazer muito mais que isso para me derrotar!

Sesshoumaru, sem dar ouvidos à Kagome, saca sua espada Toukijin e prepara-se para atacá-la.

- Eu disse que não seria bonzinho com você, menina.

Com um movimento, um grande poder sai da espada, empurrando Kagome para trás, fazendo-a bater bruscamente em um tronco de árvore. Ela cai no chão cuspindo sangue, sentindo uma terrível dor nas costas. Sesshoumaru aparece na frente dela, pronto para desferir outro golpe, mas Kagome desaparece e reaparece atrás dele, uma expressão demoníaca estampada em sua face.

- Essa doeu, Sesshoumaru. Não te perdoarei... – ao dizer isso, uma adaga de ferro aparece em sua mão.

- Como conseguiu essa adaga? – perguntou ele, virando-se.

- Ela foi feita com meu sangue. Bonita não é? E ficará mais bonita manchada com o seu sangue! – imediatamente perfura a barriga de Sesshoumaru, mas ele não solta nem sequer um grito de dor. Era óbvio que a dor era gigantesca, mas na sua condição de youkai deveria suportá-la. Além disso, logo aquele ferimento se fecharia, então não precisava se preocupar com aquilo.

- Não pense que com isso me derrotou! – Sesshoumaru retira a adaga e uma grande quantidade de sangue começa a escorrer do ferimento, manchando o tecido branco de sua roupa. Vendo que não teria outro jeito de derrotá-la, ele embainha a Toukijin novamente e fecha os olhos por alguns segundos. Kagome observou atentamente, pronta para se defender de qualquer golpe.

Quando Sesshoumaru abriu os olhos, eles estavam vermelhos e seus caninos aviam crescido consideravelmente. Uma aura muito poderosa envolveu Sesshoumaru e suas garras começaram a crescer e o rosto a se transformar. Ele estava tomando a forma de um gigantesco e belo cachorro branco.

- Ah, então esta é sua verdadeira forma? Finalmente!

Sesshoumaru e Kagome começavam agora uma batalha extraordinária! Ele, com seus poderes de youkai, ela com seus poderes espirituais. Entretanto, ambos tinham desvantagens. Sesshoumaru estava ferido e Kagome tinha de moderar seus poderes, que eram limitados, como seu mestre havia dito. Além disso, Sesshoumaru era bem maior que ela... Talvez ela estivesse em mais desvantagem... Mas não podia decepcionar seu mestre!

- Droga! O que eu faço? Desse jeito vou perder! Sesshoumaru, seu maldito! Não consigo atacá-lo, estou ficando cansada! – o suor escorria pela face de Kagome e ela já não sabia mais o que fazer. Até que teve uma idéia brilhante que, se não o derrotasse, pelo menos faria com que ele fugisse.

Assim, correu o mais rápido que pôde, lembrando-se de que, quando Naraku a havia levado até aquela floresta, eles tinham passado por um pequeno vale rodeado por miasma. O miasma faria com que Sesshoumaru se enfraquecesse e, assim ela venceria!

Sendo seguida por ele, alguns minutos depois chegaram ao local desejado por ela. O miasma não fazia mal à Kagome, mas, como ela havia pensado, em Sesshoumaru, o veneno surtira efeito.

- Tome essa! Não vai conseguir mais lutar com a quantidade de miasma que respirou!

Sesshoumaru se sentiu fraco, mas ainda conseguiu juntar energias para se afastar daquele lugar. Kagome o observou ir embora pelos ares e, quando ele já não estava mais visível, ela voltou para o castelo, satisfeita.

* * *

O youkai acordou assustado ao se ver dentro de uma cabana quentinha e (mais ou menos) confortável, sentindo um cheiro delicioso de peixe sendo preparado em uma fogueira do lado de fora da cabana. O céu estava estrelado e a lua, cheia. A noite estava fresca, como ele gostava. E havia um curativo em seu ferimento. Afinal, quem poderia te-lo ajudado?

Ele se levanta e sai da cabana. E qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver Kagura sentada no chão ao lado do fogo saboreando um delicioso peixe no espeto?

- Você? – ele perguntou, incrédulo.

- Ah, você acordou! Está se sentindo melhor?

- Por que me ajudou?

- Você poderia pelo menos agradecer, não é? Bom... Você me ajudou uma vez... Eu só retribuí o favor. Hah... Mas quem diria que eu encontraria o grande youkai Sesshoumaru desmaiado no chão à margem de um rio de água cristalina? Você me parecia muito mal... Seu ferimento era bem grande e escorria, manchando a água. Foi sorte eu ter te encontrado. Havia ido até aquele rio pescar um peixe para jantar e naquela hora estava voltando para cá. Foi então que te encontrei e resolvi trazê-lo para essa casa temporária, já que estávamos próximos daqui. Bom, pode se servir. – ela disse, estendendo o peixe para ele.

- Não estou com fome...

- O barulho da sua barriga me diz outra coisa... Vamos, pegue.

- Ah... tudo bem. – vencido pela fome, ele se senta ao lado dela e pega um peixe.

- O que aconteceu?

- Hã?

- Deve ter sido uma luta e tanto...

- Aquela maldita garota... Não pensei que ela fosse tão astuta. Mas da próxima vez não deixarei barato.

- Nossa... Você é vingativo e cruel... Mas acho que eu faria a mesma coisa se estivesse no seu lugar. Quem você queria derrotar?

- Meu objetivo é matar Naraku.

- O que? Então você também está atrás dele?

- Como assim? Você o conhece?

- Sim... Estou sendo perseguida por ele...

- Você sabe se meter em confusão, heim...

- Feh...

- Por que ele está te perseguindo?

- Porque... Eu sei tudo sobre ele.

- Poderia ser mais específica?

- É uma longa história.

- Então não enrole.

- Tudo bem. Eu era uma ladra e um dia resolvi roubar uma artefato muito valioso de uma família que morava no feudo governado por Naraku. Era a única coisa de valor que eles tinham. Mas fui pega pelo chefe daquela família e pensei que seria morta, mas ele foi muito bom e não fez nada comigo. Nós só fizemos um acordo: resolvemos que eu não seria entregue para as autoridades, com a condição de que eu deveria vigiar Naraku e sempre manter a família informada sobre o que ele estava aprontando, pois, como sabiam que Naraku era um youkai e um patife, a qualquer momento poderiam ser pegos de surpresa por ele. Fiquei muito grata pela bondade do senhor e aceitei o trabalho de espiã. Acabei descobrindo toda a armação de Naraku. Ele havia acusado um menino chamado Kohaku, que fazia parte da família para a qual eu estava trabalhando, de que estava sendo possuído por um demônio e, por isso, estava matando e roubando as pessoas do feudo e Naraku iria matá-lo para que ninguém sofresse mais. Ou seja, estava se fazendo de bonzinho, fazendo com que as pessoas acreditassem que ele era bom e poderoso e fazendo com que todos respeitassem a sua autoridade. Então, Naraku trancou Kohaku em um calabouço e dentro de pouco menos de três meses, irá matá-lo na frente de todos. Eu não pude impedi-lo de fazer aquilo com Kohaku, porque Naraku também sabia sobre mim, sabia o que nós estávamos tramando. Assim, ele armou uma armadilha para mim. No dia em que espalhou a mentira sobre Kohaku, mandou alguns de seus capangas atrás da irmã dele, a Sango, que estava em outra cidade, e eu lutei com eles para impedi-los de fazerem algo com ela. Quando voltei, Kohaku não estava mais lá... Fiquei muito arrependida e com muita raiva de mim mesma por ter caído nessa armadilha tão tola, me senti culpada pela captura dele... Então, resolvi que ajudaria Kohaku custasse o que custasse. Disse a Sango que iria embora para treinar e poder lutar contra Naraku e que voltaria em um mês. Enquanto não voltava, pedi para que Sango arrumasse ajuda para tentar tirar o Kohaku de lá o mais rápido possível e acabar com Naraku se eu não voltasse a tempo.

- Entendi... Agora que voltou, Naraku está atrás de você... E você ainda não conseguiu localizar Sango, por isso está se escondendo.

- Isso... Mas Naraku já me localizou. E eu não posso fazer muita coisa sem meu leque...

- Ah, aquele leque... Da primeira vez que nos encontramos você também falou dele.

- Sim... Tive meu leque destruído em uma luta quando voltava para a cidade. Agora eu estou procurando pela feiticeira que o construiu para que eu possa ter outro leque de mesmo poder. Fiquei sabendo que a feiticeira tinha uma filha chamada Rin. Acho que ela mora em uma cidade aqui perto.

- Mesmo que a encontre, quanto tempo acha que o leque demorará para ser feito?

- Não sei... Mas mesmo assim eu tenho que tentar. Ah, mas procurar duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo é tão cansativo...

- E se eu disser que conheço essa sua amiga Sango?

- O que? Você a conhece?

- Creio que sim. Se for a mesma pessoa que eu vi hoje à tarde... Ela estava andando com meu meio-irmão, InuYasha.

- Oh! Você poderia me levar até eles? Eu preciso muito de sua ajuda! Faço o que quiser em troca!

- Bom... nosso objetivo é o mesmo... Destruir Naraku. Eu não preciso de ajuda para matá-lo. Mas vocês ainda tem que recuperar o irmão dessa Sango. Então... Tudo bem, eu vou ajudá-la.

Nem mesmo Sesshoumaru sabia porque estava sendo tão bom com aquela youkai chamada Kagura. Ela despertava nele algo estranho, uma coisa que ele nunca sentira antes. Mesmo não querendo, sentia vontade de ajudá-la. Ora, também não custaria nada para ele, não é?

-Mas antes de tudo o senhor precisa se recuperar! Por favor, entre na cabana. Está esfriando.

- Eu estou bem assim.

- Se não descansar vai demorar pra se recuperar.

- Não se esqueça de que eu sou Sesshoumaru, o grande youkai cachorro Senhor das Terras do Oeste.

- Eu também sou uma youkai. Sei que nosso corpo se recupera de uma forma muito mais rápida do que dos humanos... Mas mesmo assim nós precisamos descansar quando nos ferimos, para nos recuperarmos mais rápido. Afinal, não podemos perder tempo! Então, ande logo!

- "Quem ela pensa que é para falar comigo desse jeito?" – ele pensou, sendo empurrado por ela. Logo, os dois estavam na cabana e ela ajeitava os lugares em que iam dormir. – "Vai ser interessante ter ela por perto".

Continua...

* * *

**Olá! Gostaram do capítulo? Eu estava louquinha para postá-lo! Pode parecer estranho, mas eu sempre sonhei em ver uma luta entre Sesshoumaru e Kagome... Foi tão legal escrevê-la! **

**Para mim, esse foi o capítulo mais importante de toda a história. Grandes revelações xD Fiquei muito feliz porque pude fazer exatamente o que eu queria. E agora a fic está entrando na parte final T.T **

**Mesmo assim, espero que estejam aproveitando, eu estou dando o meu melhor!**

**Reviews:**

**_Enila de Afrodite_: desculpe, eu sei que demorei... mas pra compensar postei este relativamente rápido xD espero que tenha gostado! Não se preocupe que todas as suas perguntas serão respondidas ao longo da história, ok? Mas eu também costumo ficar muito curiosa quando leio fics longas n.n Obrigada pelos elogios e pela review!**

**_Nath-chan_: Oba! Bem vinda à minha fic xD tudo bem sim e com vc? Bem, posso adiantar pra vc que a K-chan ainda vai continuar assim por algum tempo, hehe. Tudo bem, eu sou cruel, mas não posso evitar! Adoro torturar meus personagens principais xD Mas se não for assim perde a graça né? Obrigada pelos elogios e pela review!**

**E é isso pessoal! O próximo capítulo não chega a demorar! Opa, quer dizer... não demora a chegar, hehe! Um beijo e até lá o/**

**Kimi-chan**


	11. Chapter 11

**Eu tardo, mas não falho xD**

**Boa leitura!!**

**Eu sou uma Bruxa**

**Capítulo 11**

- Aqui está! – Inu Yasha exclamou, levantando a espada embainhada com um brilho um tanto quanto diferente nos olhos. Um brilho que demonstrava o quão disposto ele estava para acabar de vez com Naraku.

- Então, essa é a famosa Tessaiga! – Miroku comentou louco para que Inu Yasha mostrasse a lâmina.

- Sim! Esteve guardada nesse baú por tanto tempo...

A Tessaiga, espada que Inu Yasha herdou de seu pai, havia sido colocada dentro de um baú e enterrada ao lado de uma gigantesca árvore milenar. O meio-youkai nunca pensou que tivesse de usá-la novamente. A última vez que a usou foi a quinze anos, em uma batalha com Sesshoumaru. Mas, mesmo antes disso, ela já estava naquele local. O baú, além de tudo, só poderia ser aberto pelo próprio Inu Yasha, devido a uma barreira que seu pai criara justamente para que ninguém a roubasse. A Tessaiga, realmente, era o bem mais valioso que Inu Yasha possuía (talvez o único) e não podia deixar que descobrissem algo tão poderoso.

- Agora pare de enrolar e mostre-nos logo essa espada, Inu Yasha!

- Tudo bem... – ele a desembainhou. E os olhos dos dois humanos ali presentes arregalaram-se ao ver que uma espada que deveria estar feia e enferrujada pudesse se transformar em algo tão magnífico nas mãos de Inu Yasha.

- Nossa... Isso é incrível! – Disse Sango, não acreditando no que via.

- Bom, agora que já a contemplaram não acham que é melhor irmos andando?

- Inu Yasha, você não está pensando em voltar lá agora, está?

- Estou, por quê?

- Sango e eu estamos cansados, Inu Yasha! Somos humanos, esqueceu?

- Bah! E eu pensando que resolveríamos essa história de uma vez por todas!

- Nos desculpe... – disse Miroku, em tom sarcástico.

- Tá, tudo bem! Vamos voltar pro esconderijo e descansar. Mas amanhã de manhã não tem desculpa, viu?

- Haha, OK!

* * *

De manhã, bem cedo, uma garoa fina começara a cair. Sesshoumaru já estava de pé, do lado de fora da cabana, não se importando nem um pouco com os pingos que o molhavam. Com os braços cruzados, esperava pacientemente que Kagura se levantasse para que eles pudessem continuar a jornada. Ele a levaria até Sango, como havia prometido. 

- Já levantou? – Kagura diz ao sair, os olhos sonolentos e a face pálida demonstravam que ela não havia dormido exatamente bem...

- Sim. E você, pelo visto, teve uma noite mal dormida, não?

- Está dando pra notar? Droga... É que eu tive pesadelos.

- Eu sei. Vi quando você acordou no meio da noite com uma cara assustada.

- Hum, estava me observando, é?

- Já chega, vamos indo. – ele disse, começando a andar.

- Não mude de assunto! – Kagura exclamou, tentando acompanhar os passos do youkai.

Sesshoumaru nada mais falou após a pequena conversa. Os dois caminharam em total silêncio pela longa trilha que os levaria até a cidade onde Kagura encontraria Sango. Sesshoumaru ia à frente, sem mudar de expressão; Kagura ia um pouco mais atrás, admirando os belos cabelos longos e prateados de seu atual companheiro de viagem.

"Como ele faz pra deixar o cabelo assim, tão... Perfeito? Depois vou perguntar qual é a fórmula."

Ao meio-dia as nuvens já haviam se dissipado, o Sol voltava a surgir forte e eles já haviam chegado à entrada da cidade. A movimentação era muito grande, os comerciantes gritando e tentando vender seus produtos como faziam todos os dias, crianças brincando e correndo pela rua, tudo muito normal. Kagura já havia colocado seu véu e Sesshoumaru, sua capa, para que ninguém reconhecesse que eram youkais.

De repente, Kagura pára e Sesshoumaru pergunta o que houve.

- Eu... Aquela menina... – ela diz, observando atentamente uma pequena garotinha de cabelos negros a correr com seus amigos.

- O que tem?

- Ela... É muito parecida com a feiticeira que me deu o leque!

- Então essa menina é Rin?

- Eu ainda não tenho certeza... Mas talvez você tenha percebido que ela possui uma grande energia espiritual.

- Por que não vai falar com ela?

- Sim, vou fazer isso. – Kagura sai correndo em direção à garota. – Ei! Menina! Isso, você mesma!

A garotinha pára de correr e a encara. Kagura se aproxima e se ajoelha, ficando da mesma altura que a pequena.

- Garota, por acaso o seu nome é Rin?

- Sim! Como sabe meu nome?

- Eu conheço a sua mãe.

- Verdade? – os olhos dela encheram-se de esperança nesse momento e um sorriso se formou em seus lábios – A senhorita sabe onde tá a minha mãe?

- O que?

- Faz um tempão que eu não vejo ela... Não sei onde ela está!

- Bem, eu... Eu pensei que você estivesse com ela. Me desculpe...

- Você também não sabe?

- Não.

Assim que disse isso, uma velha senhora se aproximou com uma cara muito séria:

- Poderia falar com a senhorita um instante?

- Claro!

- Venha comigo.

Kagura a acompanhou. Não tardou para que chegassem à instituição. Entraram e foram até a sala de visitas, onde Kagura sentou-se em uma poltrona e esperou que a conversa se iniciasse.

- Preciso lhe contar algo... – começou a diretora que levava em sua face uma expressão de pesar e tristeza.

- Tudo bem, vá em frente.

- A mãe dessa garotinha morreu... Queimada na fogueira da Inquisição.

-... Eu sinto muito. Isso é muito triste!

- Você é youkai, não?

- Ah! Como sabe?

- Uma velha como eu já tem experiência suficiente para saber quando alguém é humano ou não. De onde você a conhecia?

- Foi ela quem fez meu leque, uma arma mágica.

- Então era mesmo uma feiticeira.

- Sim. Minha arma acabou se quebrando e eu preciso de uma nova urgentemente.

- Se a Rin desenvolver o poder que possui dentro de si poderá ser capaz de forjar um novo para você.

- Mas isso demoraria anos! E eu preciso disso... Agora!

- Entendo. Sua situação é realmente complicada, mas... Eu tenho um pedido a fazer.

- Que tipo de pedido?

- Poderia adotar a Rin?

- Como? Mas... Eu não tenho como cuidar de uma criança e...

- Se adotá-la, por ser uma youkai poderá ajudá-la a desenvolver o poder mais rápido e ela não será maltratada como seria se fosse adotada por um humano. Pense bem.

- Eu sei, mas...! No momento tenho muitos assuntos a tratar...

- Tudo bem. Pode resolver esses assuntos. Mas depois, por favor, considere o meu pedido! Eu tenho muitas esperanças nessa menina.

- Por que a senhora ainda não contou que a mãe dela morreu?

- Não tive coragem. Ela é uma menina tão encantadora... Sempre que fala da mãe seus olhos enchem-se de alegria e expectativa...

- Se não vai dizer, então eu digo. Ela teria que saber mais cedo ou mais tarde.

- Faça como quiser. Mas, por favor, tente não machucar muito o coraçãozinho dessa menina.

- Bem, os youkais geralmente não têm muita compaixão, principalmente com os humanos. Mas, não sei... talvez eu seja diferente com ela.

- Obrigada.

- Bom, já que não tenho mais nada a fazer aqui, vou indo. Ainda preciso encontrar outra pessoa.

- Boa-sorte.

- O que aquela velha queria? – Sesshoumaru perguntou em seu tom frio de sempre.

- Ela me disse que a mãe da Rin morreu. E perguntou se eu queria adotá-la!

- Hum. Você não tem porque fazer isso.

- Bem... Na verdade, se for considerar a dívida que eu tenho com a mãe dela, que me entregou uma arma muito poderosa que me ajudou bastante, então seria natural que eu cuidasse dela.

- Tem razão. Já decidiu o que vai fazer em relação a ela?

- Acho que sim. Mas primeiro vamos encontrar Sango.

- Tudo bem.

Os dois partiram dessa vez seguindo em direção ao feudo de Naraku. Para chegar até lá eles precisavam voltar e passar pela floresta novamente e Kagura estranhou este fato.

- Sesshoumaru.

- O que?

- Por que estamos voltando?

- Porque há essa hora Sango não deve estar mais naquele lugar. Já deve ter ido para lá.

- Ah... – ela continuava confusa, mas decidiu não perguntar mais nada e esperar. Logo começou a perceber que o caminho que faziam era conhecido dela e aí sim começou a entender. Estava ansiosa e nervosa por reencontrar a amiga que não via há um tempo e também empolgada por saber que a derrota de Naraku estava próxima.

Era por volta das três da tarde quando a dupla se deparou com o imenso portão de ferro, a entrada para o feudo. Sesshoumaru olhou para Kagura, que parecia hesitante.

- O que foi? Quer desistir?

- Não... Não é isso, é que... Esse lugar me traz lembranças. É estranho voltar aqui.

- Entendo. Então vamos entrar logo.

- Certo. Mas... Pela frente?

- Já estamos aqui, mesmo. Se aparecerem guardas o que temos a fazer é derrotá-los. E geralmente são youkais de nível inferior que não darão nenhum trabalho.

- Sim, eu sei.

- Eu vou na frente.

Dizendo isso, Sesshoumaru saltou, ficando de pé em cima do enorme muro. Pôde olhar todo o terreno e até além, por estar em uma grande altura e por ter o sentido da visão muito aguçado. Lá embaixo, uns camponeses iam e voltavam carregando sacos de sementes e alimentos, outros trabalhavam nas plantações e crianças brincavam ou ajudavam os adultos em algumas tarefas mais simples. Mais ao longe, o sol começava a se abaixar, mas ainda não estava sendo escondido pelas montanhas, banhadas de ouro pelos raios do astro-rei.

Kagura saltou também, ficando ao lado dele. O vento começou a bater levemente, levantando os cabelos de ambos. Os dois já estavam preparados para a batalha que estava por vir.

E, no castelo, uma estranha movimentação atiçava a curiosidade de todos.

**To be Continued**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Nath-chan: claroo! Foi para torturar os personagens que me tornei uma ficwriter! Zuera xD Espero que tenha gostado desse caítulo e obrigada pela review!**

**Lory Higurashi: obrigada! que bom que está gostando! Eu tenho q postar mais rápido, mas não tem jeito... Se bem que tá terminando mesmo, hehe.. Hum... e quanto ao Sesshy dar um beijo na Kagura... Não prometo nada, mas vou tentar xD (eu também amo esses dois juntos \o/). Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo 11 e obrigada pela review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Eu sou uma bruxa!**

**Capítulo 12**

InuYasha, Sango e Miroku já se encontravam no castelo de seu rival, preparadíssimos para a batalha, que esperavam ser a última. Chegar até os aposentos de Naraku não havia sido tão fácil devido à grande quantidade de youkais que protegiam o feudo e também aos camponeses que corriam desesperados para se esconder em suas casas, amedrontados com toda aquela situação. Eles realmente não imaginavam que o lugar onde moravam era protegido por youkais e temiam que seu senhor também fosse um. Revoltados por terem sido enganados, alguns quiseram se juntar a InuYasha e seus companheiros na luta contra os guardas youkais, mas foram terrivelmente massacrados. Outros, não querendo aceitar a cruel realidade, tentavam impedir o meio-youkai e os dois humanos a entrar no castelo de Naraku. Isso era um grande empecilho aos três, que não queriam machucar os pobres camponeses. E, assim, um cenário terrível de guerra se formava, pessoas gritando desesperadas temendo por suas vidas, sangue, muito sangue se misturando com a terra e manchando as plantações, inúmeros cadáveres de youkais e camponeses caídos no chão, casas destruídas e plantação arrasada... E Naraku apenas observando tudo da janela de seu quarto, com um olhar maligno e um sorriso cínico e sádico.

- Naraku, finalmente te encontrei!! – exclamou InuYasha, surpreendendo o inimigo ao adentrar no quarto do mesmo.

- InuYasha, até que enfim chegou... – respondeu, rindo com desdém. – Você demorou.

- Eu vou acabar com você seu maldito! Devolva a Kagome agora mesmo!

- Calma, vamos nos divertir um pouco. Eu a devolverei se me derrotar! E onde estão seus amigos? Vai precisar deles!

- Sango e Miroku ficaram pra trás, lutando com os seus youkais. Me deixaram vir na frente, mas daqui a pouco chegarão. Vai ser uma pena eles não poderem brincar com você, porque eu te matarei antes!

- Não seja tão prepotente, InuYasha. Como acha que vai me derrotar? Com essa espada ridícula? Hahahahahaha!

- Quem é o prepotente aqui, miserável? Prepare-se! – InuYasha já não agüentava mais se segurar. Sacou a Tessaiga e avançou velozmente contra Naraku, lançando a Ferida do Vento. O poderoso golpe bateu na barreira invisível de Naraku, voltando e destruindo completamente o lugar onde estavam. O chão ruiu, e os dois caíram no andar de baixo, onde Sango e Miroku ainda lutavam. Uma multidão foi até o local, atraídas pelo estrondo.

- Todos vocês, saiam daqui, agora! – gritou Miroku, temendo pelas vidas daquelas pessoas.

- InuYasha! – gritou uma voz grave e conhecida. O dono da voz surgiu do meio da multidão alguns segundos depois.

- Sesshoumaru!

- Não poderia ser menos barulhento? Ainda não aprendeu a usar sua espada direito?

- Cale a boca, imbecil! Ao invés de ficar reclamando, por que não vem me ajudar?

Sesshoumaru nada respondeu, apenas sacou sua Toukijin e avançou contra Naraku tão rapidamente, que este nem ao menos teve tempo de se defender com uma barreira. A espada perfurou seu peito, e do ferimento saiu uma grande quantidade de miasma.

- InuYasha, vai deixar que seu irmão passe na sua frente? – perguntou Naraku, sorrindo.

- Não dê ouvidos a ele, InuYasha! – Sango gritou após lançar seu osso voador contra o último guarda youkai ali presente.

- Não se distraia, InuYasha. – Sesshoumaru disse, percebendo que Naraku ia atacar seu meio-irmão pelas costas, com um de seus tentáculos.

InuYasha pulou para se desviar, enquanto Sango utilizou novamente o osso voador para cortar os horríveis tentáculos de Naraku. Nesse momento de distração do inimigo, Sesshoumaru avançou contra Naraku, cravando as garras cheias de veneno em seu pescoço. Naraku, com os tentáculos reconstituídos, tentava fazer com que Sesshoumaru parasse, mas o youkai não se dava por vencido, afundando mais as garras no pescoço do outro. Naraku, quase sem ar, foi perdendo força, seu sangue misturado com os venenos escorrendo por sua pele, manchando a vestimenta que usava.

- Você pagará por ter destruído as terras de meu pai... – disse Sesshoumaru friamente, sem se importar com os olhares horrorizados de todos. – Pagará com a morte...!

- Mestre! – uma voz feminina grita de repente. Kagome havia chegado, trazendo Kagura, que tinha as mãos amarradas, a boca amordaçada, e um grave ferimento na testa. – Pare imediatamente o que está fazendo com meu mestre, caso contrário te matarei! – ela exclamou para Sesshoumaru.

- Kagura! – Sango correu até a amiga, sem entender o que ela estava fazendo lá e ainda mais naquele estado! Encarou Kagome não acreditando no que via. Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas e ela se perguntava como as coisas haviam chegado naquele ponto. – Kagome, por favor, solte a Kagura!

- Eu a encontrei próxima ao calabouço onde está aquele menino chamado Kohaku. Só a soltarei se esse youkai soltar meu mestre!

- Hey, Kagome, também vai me trair? – finalmente InuYasha se manifestou. Não podia acreditar que sua amada estava mesmo seguindo seu arquiinimigo! Era aquela mesma história se repetindo... Mas dessa vez não cometeria o mesmo erro! Salvaria Kagome das mãos de Naraku, a faria recuperar a memória e tudo ficaria bem, queria acreditar nisso!

- Te trair? Do que está falando?

- Não vai me dizer que não se lembra de mim? InuYasha, o meio-youkai idiota por quem você se apaixonou!

- Eu só me lembro de ter servido ao meu mestre, Naraku-sama! Além disso, por que eu me apaixonaria por alguém como você?

- E eu é que vou saber? A única coisa que eu sei é que EU me apaixonei por você, por causa da sua determinação e força de vontade, sua beleza e grande coração! Não jogue fora todo o seu potencial por causa de um ser desprezível como o Naraku! Você vale milhões de vezes mais que ele! Por favor, tente se lembrar!

Nesse momento, alguma força estranha se apossou do coração da linda bruxa Kagome. Ela não sabia o que era, mas fazia seu peito doer. Doía tanto que ela não agüentou e ajoelhou no chão enquanto lágrimas começavam a escorrer por sua face. Lágrimas de angústia, medo, desespero, dor. Ela sentia que seu peito ia explodir, lhe faltava ar em seus pulmões! Levou uma das mãos à altura do coração, apertando-o fortemente, gritando desesperadamente em busca de ar.

- K-kagome...

- Ah... Não! Nãaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaoo! Pára! Pára! – ela gritava descontrolada, levando a mão livre até a cabeça, puxando seus cabelos a fim de amenizar um pouco a dor em seu peito. – E-eu não quero... eu não... Ahhhhhhhhhh!

- Ela está fora de si... – Miroku murmurou, incrédulo com a cena que presenciava. Nunca vira tal coisa em toda a sua vida e também não fazia idéia do que poderia estar se passando com ela.

Sango afastara-se dali junto com Kagura. Tirou a mordaça e desamarrou a corda que prendia a mão de sua amiga. Mas não teve coragem de falar nada. Sentia-se impotente por não poder ajudar Kagome, que parecia estar sendo torturada internamente. Kagura também observava petrificada.

Sesshoumaru soltou Naraku, que caiu no chão desacordado, mas ainda vivo. O profundo ferimento em seu pescoço sangrava sem parar e a quantidade de veneno que o youkai cachorro havia injetado nele fora tão grande, que podia competir sem problemas com o miasma que existia naturalmente no corpo de Naraku.

InuYasha, por sua vez, não agüentou ficar só olhando sua amada Kagome sofrer tanto, indo até ela e a abraçando.

- Vai ficar tudo bem... – ele disse ao ouvido dela, após envolvê-la em seus braços fortes. – Volte a si, por favor. Eu te ajudarei Kagome, ficarei sempre ao seu lado, esqueça o Naraku, por favor.

- I-inu...

- Hahahaha! Não adianta, InuYasha! – finalmente Kikyou apareceu. – Nesse momento Kagome está lutando internamente com ela mesma.

- O que você fez com ela, Kikyou? Diga!

- Foi a flecha! A flecha continha uma espécie de... feitiço. Mas ela só pôde ser possuída por Naraku porque foi fraca o suficiente para ceder ao ódio que havia em seu coração. Sim, ela estava com muito ódio de mim naquela hora. E agora, quando ela te viu de novo, uma pontinha de amor apareceu no coração dela e foi lutar contra todo o ódio que a tinha tomado. Vai ser muito difícil ela sobreviver. Afinal, o ódio é um sentimento mais forte que o amor, não é InuYasha? Hahaha!

- Cale a boca, pare de dizer tantas besteiras! Naraku está quase morto graças a Sesshoumaru, então sugiro que você fuja imediatamente daqui!

- Por que diz isso? Está tentando me proteger? Será que ainda me ama?

- Eu já disse que não tenho mais nenhum sentimento por você!

- Prove! Largue a Kagome e venha lutar comigo!

- I-inu...Yasha... – Kagome murmurou, agarrando-se firmemente na roupa do meio-youkai.

- Kagome!

- N-não... me deixe...

- Você está bem? Hey!

Kagome havia desfalecido nos braços de InuYasha. Seu coração batia fracamente, sua pele estava branca como cera e gelada, muito gelada.

- Por favor, resista! Lute, você não pode morrer assim!

- A ligação entre ela e Naraku ainda é muito forte! Se ele está fraco, ela também está. Nesse momento, Kagome está dividida entre o ódio e o amor!

- Quer dizer que se eu matar Naraku, Kagome vai...?

- Não se ela conseguir vencer o "eu" maligno dela. E então, já decidiu se vai lutar comigo?

- Não lutarei com você, Kikyou! Isso só será perda de tempo! Antes, vou acabar com o maldito Naraku! – InuYasha deixou Kagome aos cuidados de Miroku, deu as costas à Kikyou e foi de encontro a Naraku, sacando a espada. Encostou a Tessaiga no peito do maligno youkai e preparou-se para dar o golpe final. Mas nesse instante, Naraku levantou rapidamente um dos braços, segurando a espada de InuYasha fortemente. Levantou o rosto, que estava terrivelmente assustador, e, com cara de poucos amigos, disse:

- O que pretende fazer, meio-youkai insignificante?

- Não é óbvio?! Pretendo atravessar essa espada bem no meio do seu coração!

- Huh! – Furioso e adquirindo uma imensa força, Naraku apertou a Tessaiga até quebrá-la ao meio. A espada voltou a ter aquela aparência velha e enferrujada e Naraku levantou-se apontando a lâmina para InuYasha. – Você não vai me derrotar, não pode me derrotar! Eu sou o maior, o melhor youkai de todos os tempos! – um sorriso megalomaníaco se formou em seus lábios e Naraku, quase sem forças para movimentar-se devido ao veneno mortal de Seshoumaru, que se perguntava como ele ainda podia estar vivo depois de ter absorvido tanto veneno, começou a atacar o meio-youkai cachorro, que foi habilmente se desviando dos golpes. Agora era Naraku quem estava fora de si, o suor escorria por sua face, o sangue e o veneno jorravam de seu pescoço, e ele atacava sem pensar, não importando o que estivesse a sua frente. E assim, quando InuYasha se desviou para atacar Naraku por trás, este avançou em Kagura, que estava a poucos passos diante dele e não conseguiu se defender,tendo o ventre perfurado, de onde saiu uma grande quantidade de sangue. Ao ver isso, Sesshoumaru ficou extremamente irritado e, finalmente, foi até Naraku retirar a lâmina que estava em suas mãos, possibilitando assim que InuYasha pudesse atacar o inimigo pelas costas e foi o que ele fez. O corte profundo não pôde ser restaurado, devido ao poderoso veneno de Sesshoumaru, e Naraku cuspiu uma grande quantidade de sangue, caindo no chão.

- Não perca tempo, InuYasha, dê o golpe final! Naraku ainda está vivo, e pode se levantar mais furioso que nunca! Corte a cabeça dele, vamos!

No momento em que InuYasha foi realizar a execução, eis que surge Kikyou, se jogando em cima de seu mestre. Um grito agudo ecoou no local e sangue respingou na roupa e no rosto de InuYasha. O sangue da sacerdotisa... Sua cabeça havia sido cortada no lugar da de Naraku... ela havia morrido de olhos fechados.

InuYasha não conseguia acreditar no que havia feito. Não era pra ele ter matado Kikyou! Ele não sentia necessidade disso!

- Droga! Maldição, Kikyou! Por que se jogou na frente dele...?

- Não se puna, InuYasha. Ela o fez porque quis, não é sua culpa. – Sesshoumaru disse, pela primeira vez tentando consolar o irmão. – Deixe-me fazer o resto... – E assim, sacando a Toukijin no instante em que Naraku se levantara jogando o corpo de Kikyou no chão, uma luz muito forte envolveu todo o local. Era incrível como Naraku ainda tinha forças para criar uma barreira, mas havia sido tão fraca, que logo a poderosa espada de Sesshoumaru conseguiu quebrá-la, pulverizando Naraku e também metade do local onde estavam. Quando a fumaça se dissipou, só restava uma enorme cratera no chão e nenhum sinal de Naraku ou Kikyou, que também havia se desintegrado com a potência do golpe.

Inexplicavelmente, a espada se quebrou em vários pedaços. Talvez a energia maligna de Naraku estivesse tão poderosa que a Toukijin não agüentou. Sesshoumaru não se importou, pois não precisaria mais dela. No momento, só queria salvar uma pessoa por quem havia se afeiçoado muito: Kagura.

A youkai estava sendo acudida por Sango, que chorava sem saber o que fazer. Ele se ajoelhou ao lado dela e a olhou com ternura.

- Se... Sesshou...

- Não diga nada. Você está muito fraca...

- Por favor, faça alguma coisa! – suplicou Sango – Ela vai morrer!

- Apenas espere. – foi tudo o que ele disse.

- Mas...

Cuspindo sangue, a youkai do vento deu seu último suspiro. Sorrindo, ela tocou a mão de Sesshoumaru, fechando os olhos.

- Kagura! Kagura, acorde! Por favor! – Sango gritava, não acreditando no que estava acontecendo. Kagome também parecia estar muito mal e Sango temia perder duas preciosas amigas desse jeito. Estava desesperada e furiosa por ver que Sesshoumaru mantinha uma expressão tão tranqüila.

- Com licença – ele disse, sacando sua outra espada, a Tenseiga.

- O que vai fazer?

- Observe.

Em apenas um movimento, ele passou a espada por Kagura, guardando-a em seguida. Segundos depois, ela abriu os olhos e seus ferimentos haviam se fechado por completo.

- M-mas o que foi isso? – todos perguntaram incrédulos.

- Utilizei a Tenseiga, a espada que revive. Ela foi me dada de herança, assim como a Tessaiga foi dada para InuYasha. São espadas irmãs. Uma serve para matar e a outra, para dar vida.

- Então, quer dizer que eu morri e ressuscitei? – Kagura perguntou admirada.

- Sim.

- Obrigada, Sesshoumaru! – ela se levantou, fazendo uma reverência. – Devo-lhe mais uma... Como posso lhe agradecer?

Sesshoumaru simplesmente sorriu, pegando-a pela cintura para diminuir a distância entre os dois.

- Com isso... – e então, os lábios se tocaram. Kagura ficou surpresa por um momento, mas depois cedeu ao beijo de Sesshoumaru, agarrando sua nuca, entreabrindo os lábios para que a língua do youkai pudesse explorar cada canto de sua boca, vorazmente e cheio de volúpia. O gosto de Kagura era adocicado e seu perfume era inebriante e ele queria sentir mais... mas o ar lhes faltou em seus pulmões e eles tiveram de se separar. – Não pense que isso foi suficiente... mais tarde, você poderá me agradecer devidamente... – disse com um sorriso malicioso e Kagura prontamente entendeu o que ele quis dizer.

- Será que os dois pombinhos não poderiam ajudar a gente aqui com a Kagome? – disse Miroku, que havia ficado interessado na cena no beijo, mas também estava preocupado com a amiga.

InuYasha segurava Kagome no colo, esperando que ela acordasse. A garota respirava com dificuldade. Em seu interior a batalha ainda não havia terminado.

_- Por que não me deixa em paz? _

_- Você não pode se livrar do ódio Kagome! Ninguém pode! _

_- Você já está fraca... Naraku morreu, eu já não tenho mais ligação nenhuma com ele!_

_- Por que você diz isso? Há alguém que você ama? Você não servia a Naraku?_

_- Mas eu me lembrei de que... a pessoa que eu amo se chama InuYasha! Se Naraku já não está mais aqui e nem Kikyou, então eu posso me libertar! E nunca mais vou ceder a você de novo, ódio maldito! – o eu "bom" de Kagome estava tão determinado que o "mau" foi se diminuindo gradativamente. E quanto mais ela dizia que venceria o mau, mais ele diminuía... E foi ficando tão pequeno, tão pequeno, que finalmente desapareceu por completo. _

Uma estranha luz negra saiu do peito de Kagome. Era uma bola de luz estranha, que foi se dissipando no ar gradativamente. Depois disso, Kagome abriu os olhos, que voltaram ao normal, e disse a InuYasha:

- Eu consegui... Consegui me libertar do mal que Naraku impôs em mim!

- Eu sabia que conseguiria. Você é muito forte, Kagome!

Todos comemoraram a recuperação da feiticeira, mas ainda havia uma coisa muito importante para resolver, o motivo de toda aquela saga: precisavam encontrar Kohaku o mais rápido possível!

Continua...

**Sim, pessoal, o próximo capítulo será o último T-T**

**Ah, eu amei matar o Naraku xD na minha fic ele não era tão poderoso assim, huheuheuheu E o Sesshy, foda como sempre \o/ **

**Quero agradecer à Lory Higurashi por ter mandado review no capítulo anterior! Consegui fazer o beijo da Kagura e do Sesshy xD E esse capítulo tbm ficou maiorzinho não acha?**

**Obrigada a todos os que estão acompanhando! Vou tentar postar o último capítulo o mais rápido possivel, ok?**

**Ja ne!**

**Kimi-chan**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Depois da difícil batalha, ainda havia algo muito importante a se fazer: resgatar Kohaku. Kagura já tinha idéia de onde ele poderia estar e pediu para que todos a seguissem.

- Como vocês já devem saber, as masmorras dos castelos ficam no subsolo – ela começou – Deduzindo isso, eu havia tentado procurar alguma passagem que pudesse nos levar até Kohaku. Fui guiada pelo seu cheiro e, à medida que ele ia ficando mais forte, consegui chegar até uma pequena sala, onde havia um alçapão de madeira no chão. Foi nesse momento que Kagome me atacou, então agora eu tenho absoluta certeza de que é por lá que conseguiremos chegar até Kohaku.

- Muito bem, Kagura! Obrigada! – Sango exclamou sorridente e animada por saber que finalmente se reencontraria com seu irmãozinho. – Mas, me diga Kagura, como você sabia que eu e meus amigos estaríamos aqui e porque você veio com o irmão de Inu Yasha?

- Bem, eu encontrei Sesshoumaru por acaso. Ele me ajudou a me livrar de alguns idiotas e depois eu retribui o favor ao encontrá-lo desacordado à beira de um riacho. O levei até minha cabana e curei seus ferimentos, depois contei sobre a nossa história, Sango, e meu envolvimento com seu irmão. Então ele disse que te conhecia, e nós passamos a viajar juntos.

- Entendo. Também notei que você está sem seu leque... O que houve?

- Ele foi destruído... Então fui procurar a feiticeira que o criou, para que fizesse um novo para mim. Mas fiquei sabendo que ela foi morta e a filha ainda não desenvolveu seus poderes...

- Qual é o nome da filha dessa feiticeira? – perguntou Kagome, interessada na história.

- Rin.

- Rin?! Eu conheço essa garotinha! Bem que notei que havia algo de diferente nos olhos dela...

- Eu vou cuidar dela quando voltarmos... Só assim poderei pagar a dívida que tenho para com a mãe de Rin.

- Ela será muito feliz com você, tenho certeza disso! – Kagome também se animou por saber que agora Rin teria um lar, uma família novamente.

- Hah! Sesshoumaru nunca vai aceitar cuidar de uma pirralha! – exclamou Inu Yasha. – Ainda mais uma que não seja youkai!

- Não diga isso Inu Yasha! Seu irmão não pode ser tão frio assim! – disse Kagome, achando que o meio-youkai fora muito grosseiro.

- Em outras circunstâncias eu realmente não aceitaria, – Sesshoumaru respondeu - mas posso abrir uma exceção para Kagura. Além disso, viajar sozinho é tedioso demais e eu já estou farto. Será bom ter companhia, principalmente feminina.

- Feh! – Inu Yasha não disse mais nada, pasmo pelo que acabara de ouvir.

E então, o grupo continuou seguindo pelos subterrâneos do castelo. Eram corredores horrendos e mal-cheirosos, sem iluminação, onde podia-se ver os ratos passeando para lá e para cá em busca de restos de comida que eram deixados pelos prisioneiros. As vozes melancólicas e suplicantes daquelas pobres pessoas eram nitidamente ouvidas através das pesadas portas de madeira, as quais possuíam apenas uma pequena janela com grades na parte superior, por meio da qual os prisioneiros podiam manter contato com os guardas.

- Ko-Kohaku? – Sango o chamou, hesitante. Por longos minutos nada foi dito, o que contribuiu apenas para deixá-la mais nervosa. Mas, por fim, uma fraca e rouca voz pôde ser escutada da última cela daquele corredor.

- Ir... mã?

O grupo correu até o lugar de onde vinha a voz e Inu Yasha, em questão de segundos, destruiu a porta com suas garras retalhadoras de alma. O menino estava lá, encolhido no canto do cubículo, encostado à parede gelada e cheia de fungos e rachaduras. Sango sentiu uma imensa vontade de chorar ao ver seu irmão tão magro, sujo e pálido. Foi ao encontro dele e o abraçou bem forte, tamanha era a saudade que sentia, as lágrimas molhando o fino tecido rasgado que o garoto usava. Ele, sem forças nem para chorar, levantou uma das mãos lentamente e fez um pequeno carinho no ombro esquerdo dela.

Os outros presentes emocionaram-se com a linda cena e Kagome também chorava. Finalmente puderam completar a missão e sentiram uma grande sensação de alívio invadir seus corações.

- Kohaku... Vamos sair daqui. Vamos pra casa. – Sango falou baixinho, pegando-o no colo.

- Sim. Eu sabia que você viria me salvar, nee-san. Obrigado. – agradeceu e desmaiou nos braços dela.

* * *

Passaram-se meses até que o vilarejo fosse completamente restaurado. Todos ajudaram e os seis foram nomeados heróis daquela vila, por terem devolvido a esperança e a felicidade aos seus habitantes. Kohaku se recuperou completamente e ajudou a construir uma moradia onde viveria com sua irmã e Miroku, que finalmente poderiam se casar.

Kagura foi embora com Sesshoumaru levando Rin, a quem ensinaria tudo o que sabia. Iriam para as terras do Oeste, as reconstruiriam com a ajuda dos youkais que lá viviam, e a pequena garotinha conheceria lindos lugares onde pudesse desenvolver plenamente seus poderes de feiticeira, que ela ainda nem sabia que possuía. Dentro dela estava guardada uma enorme quantidade de energia e pureza, porém ela nunca poderia utilizar todo esse potencial se não convivesse com as pessoas certas para treiná-la. Kagura seria mãe e mestra da menina e sentia orgulho de si mesma por saber que podia lidar com tamanha responsabilidade.

Já Inu Yasha e Kagome resolveram viver em um lugar mais afastado, nas colinas, terras que não pertenciam a ninguém. Afinal, eles eram uma bruxa e um meio-youkai juntos... Não queriam se meter em confusão ou trazer problemas às pessoas , mesmo que fossem considerados heróis. Além disso, só por terem a companhia um do outro, já estavam felizes e era isso o que importava.

Rapidamente o tempo se passou, levando consigo as lembranças e dores da última batalha. Os novos anos traziam novas surpresas, a experiência para os adultos e o amadurecimento para as crianças.

Num belo dia de verão, Sesshoumaru, Kagura e Rin receberam a visita dos amigos que há 6 anos não viam. Foi uma bela surpresa, ainda mais porque Kagome aparecera com um garotinho muito fofo de 4 anos que tinha orelhinhas de cão como as do pai e olhos castanhos como os da mãe; e Sango levava pela mão uma menina linda um ano mais velha, que tinha a pele branca como a neve e os cabelos bem escuros e lisos. Parecia uma bonequinha de porcelana! Logo atrás vinham Inu Yasha, Miroku e Kohaku, que havia crescido e tornara-se um belo rapaz, forte, alto, nem parecia o mesmo menino franzino encontrado dentro daquela cela aterrorizante! Os três vinham conversando, o meio-youkai rabugento como sempre. Sesshoumaru apenas observava todos se cumprimentarem e conversarem animados, sem mudar a sua expressão fria.

- Sr. Sesshoumaru? – Rin o chamou. Ela era agora uma garota muito bela, uma jovem forte e habilidosa, mas ao mesmo tempo educada e gentil com todos.

- O que foi, Rin?

- Por que não se junta aos outros? Aposto que o senhor também está muito feliz em vê-los!

- Você está?

- Claro!

Sesshoumaru sorriu levemente e fez um cafuné na cabeça da jovem. Ela ficou surpresa por esse ato tão incomum do youkai, mas apreciou o carinho. E não acreditou quando ele se virou e foi ao encontro dos outros. Era incrível como, mesmo depois de tantos anos, ele ainda fosse um mistério para ela. Rin sabia que no fundo ele era bom, mas não conseguia compreender como podia se manter sempre tão sério e calmo. Sorrindo, observou-o se afastar e, instantes depois, sua atenção foi desviada para as duas crianças que brincavam perto dela. Sentiu que o garotinho possuía uma aura diferente e foi até lá conversar com eles.

- Oi! Como vocês se chamam?

- Eu sou o Natsu!

- E eu sou a Akai!

- Que nomes lindos! Eu sou a Rin! Muito prazer!

- Srta. Rin, a mamãe disse que eu sou parecida com você! Então eu sou muito bonita!

- Hah, hah! Obrigada, Akai! Mas o Natsu também tem algo parecido comigo.

- O que? – ele perguntou curioso.

- Você consegue fazer isso? – com apenas um movimento do indicador, Rin fez uma pétala de flor caída no chão levitar até repousar na cabeça de Akai.

- Uau! – Akai exclamou.

- Eu consigo fazer isso! Você é como eu e a mamãe!

- Sim, Natsu! Está surpreso?

- U-hum! Mamãe disse que é difícil achar pessoas como nós.

- É sim. Mas podemos ser amigos, certo?

- Certo!

- Olha, é o tio Kohaku! – gritou Akai, vendo que ele se aproximava. – Tio, você viu como a Rin levantou essa florzinha?

- Vi, sim. Foi muito legal, não é?

- Foi! Natsu, você disse que também pode fazer isso, vamos achar alguma coisa pra você fazer flutuar!

- Tá!

Assim, as duas crianças saíram correndo, deixando os dois jovens para trás.

- Não vão muito longe! – Kohaku alertou, preocupado.

- Hi, hi, não se preocupe. Eles não irão muito longe. Kohaku... Acho que me lembro de você. Nos vimos apenas uma única vez, mas a minha memória é boa, sabe?

- Sim, eu também me lembro de você. Você era uma garotinha bem pequena e agitada... Mas agora já está uma mulher, muito bonita.

- O-obrigada... – ela corou, encabulada por ter sido elogiada por um homem. – Você também está muito bonito, sabia?

- Você acha? – ele não gaguejou, mas sentiu as maçãs do rosto esquentarem e automaticamente levou uma das mãos à nuca, gesto que sempre fazia quando ficava com vergonha.

- Acho sim. E também é muito gentil!

- Ah, o-o que é isso... A-acho melhor irmos buscar as crianças... – ele disse, começando a caminhar na direção onde elas estavam.

- Hi, hi! Tudo bem! – ela o seguiu, sorrindo.

Estava óbvio que ali entre os dois havia rolado um clima e Sesshoumaru, que os observava de longe, não havia gostado nada. A verdade é que não queria aceitar o fato de que sua garotinha havia crescido, mas nunca admitiria isso, é claro.

- O que foi, querido? – Kagura perguntou – Está tudo bem? Me parece preocupado...

- Sim. Estava apenas pensando.

- Como sempre... Bem, Kagome me disse que eles ficarão aqui por mais alguns dias. Tudo bem pra você?

- Contanto que Inu Yasha não me atrapalhe, tudo bem.

- Hey, eu ouvi isso! – gritou irritado o meio-youkai.

- Que bom. Assim não preciso dizer de novo.

- Está me provocando? Quer brigar é?

- Ah, vocês dois nunca vão mudar? – Kagome perguntou, sem paciência para ouvir mais uma daquelas discussões inúteis. – Inu Yasha, não seja tão infantil!

- Mas é ele quem sempre começa!

- Pare com isso! Está pior que o seu filho! Aliás, o Natsu nunca foi birrento como você!

- Feh, não quero mais discutir!

Entretanto, o bate-boca durou mais algumas horas e o dia se encerrou com os gritos do animado casal. Ninguém sabia como aqueles dois cabeças-duras puderam se apaixonar, mas se mesmo com todas as brigas eles continuavam juntos e se gostando, era sinal de que realmente haviam sido feitos um para o outro. Os dias que se seguiram foram um pouco mais tranqüilos e finalmente chegou a hora da partida. As despedidas foram longas e, para Rin e Kohaku, um tanto quanto dolorosas. Haviam se afeiçoado muito durante o tempo em que estiveram juntos, mas infelizmente Kohaku precisava ir embora junto com sua família. Contudo, fizeram a promessa de que no ano seguinte se reencontrariam. Às escondidas se beijaram... o primeiro beijo de cada um, para selar o juramento. E depois se juntaram aos outros que, animados, diziam "até logo, nos veremos em breve". E então, o grupo partiu, já imaginando como seria a próxima visita que, esperavam, não levaria tanto tempo para acontecer. Provavelmente, seria repleta de confusões, discussões e correria... mas alegre, como uma verdadeira reunião de família deve ser.

Fim

* * *

**Ufa! Finalmente cheguei ao final dessa história... confesso que desanimei um pouco com ela e não conseguia pensar num final. Não queria fazer algo muito trágico e nem uma coisa muito bobinha... bem, embora não tenha saído como eu realmente queria, acho que não ficou tão mau assim, não é? Espero que vocês tenham gostado! **

**E sobre o Kohaku e a Rin... bem, eu sempre pensei num romance dos dois quando eles fossem mais velhos e não queria deixar de colocar isso nessa fic xD talvez algum dia eu faça alguma deles sendo o casal principal, mas só em um futuro longínquo... escrever duas fics simultaneamente cansa (além dessa também estava postando a Era Uma Vez, de Fruits Basket), então eu vou descansar um pouco os meus neurônios antes de começar algo novo xD**

**Quero agradecer a todos os que leram e, principalmente, aos que mandaram reviews. Elas foram o meu combustível pra continuar isso aqui, então muito obrigada!**

**Também gostaria de pedir desculpas pelas demoras com os capítulos, mas é que esse é ano de vestibular, então estava sem muito tempo para fazer outras coisas além de estudar. Felizmente agora eu estou de férias, uhul \o/**

**Então é isso, pessoal... no mais, espero que tenham se divertido! **

**Boas festas e até mais o/**

**Kimi-chan**


End file.
